Hard to Hold
by jensensgirl
Summary: John Cena has met his match and married her, can he hold onto her or will she be lost to him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Got to Meet Her

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

John, Randy and Dave arrived at the small airport in Bridgeport, Connecticut. As they were waiting at baggage claim for their luggage, they all seemed to look up at the same time. All three men stared at her as she talked on the phone. She had thick, luscious brown hair with a few blond highlights, she was a tiny woman, tiny next to them, but a fabulous body. She also waited for her luggage. She saw them staring at her from the corner of her eye and decided to give them a show. She was wearing a white tank top that seemed whiter against her tanned skin, a pair of hip hugging khaki cargo capris and heels that accented her calves. Her tank touched the top of her capris and as she stretched her arms up her tank lifted to reveal a taught tummy. Her arms were sculpted and toned. She definitely took care of her body but didn't look disgusting like some of the females they worked with at the WWE. Her arms weren't overdone like Victoria's, her legs weren't bulky like Torrie's, her breasts were real unlike Trish and her makeup was ever so subtle, a definite difference from all the Divas. The three men couldn't pull their eyes away. She grabbed her luggage, put on her sunglasses and walked right by the three mesmerized wrestlers. She looked at all three of them individually, "Good day, gentlemen." And with that she walked out of the airport as they watched her.

"I need to meet her." John said.

"Too late now. There she went. It's women like that that make me proud to be a man." Randy smiled and grabbed his luggage.

They gathered their bags and jumped into a taxi to go to their hotel. John, Randy and Dave had only been in the WWE for about a year and they were grateful to have been invited to Stephanie and Paul's wedding. It was Thursday afternoon and there was a private party at a club for Paul and Stephanie. All the other guests were staying at the same hotel. The guys decided to get a workout in before the party and they went to the hotel gym. When they walked in they stopped dead in their tracks. "Holy shit, it's her! How lucky can I get?" John said to nobody in particular.

"John, John, John. I think you're the best, man, but get in line behind me." Randy said as he patted John's back. He walked over to her and introduced himself. "Hello again." He gave his sexy smirk a whirl and she looked up at him. She knew who he was and remembered him from the airport.

She finished her reps and said, "hello to you."

"I'm Randy Orton." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Hello, Randy." She shook his hand without giving her name and walked to the next set of weights. She could hear the other two laughing and mocking Randy and she had a hard time not laughing too. Randy gave his two friends a little flip of a finger and began his routine. The three wrestlers started their workouts and eventually John needed to be at the same station as the mystery woman. He stood back and let her finish and smiled at her when she was through.

"Hi." John said shyly. He was never shy but this woman rendered his brain useless. He looked into her eyes and wanted to kiss her.

"Hi. Long time no see." She smiled at him. "John, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, John Cena." He extended his hand to her and she took it.

"It's nice to meet you, John. I'm Carli." She held his hand a little longer than normal and continued to smile. They looked at eachother for what seemed like hours when Dave interrupted. He pulled John away and Carli said, "I'll be seeing you, John." He was practically falling all over the equipment as Dave was pulling him away and he was trying to look back at her.

"You will definitely see me again." The three guys dove hard into their routines and Carli called her best friend from the gym. She got the details of tonight's party and knew John was right. She'd definitely be seeing him again. She walked over to the guys and waited for John to finish.

She stood on her tip toes and John bent closer trying not to look down her shirt. "I'll see you tonight." Carli let her lips graze his ear as she spoke and when she pulled back John had a puzzled look on his face.

"You will? How will I find you?" John said loudly as she walked out of the gym. Carli turned around and stopped in the doorway.

"8 pm, down front." She winked and walked out.

"Too bad buddy, you'll be at Steph and Paul's party." Randy said patting John's back. The guys finished their workouts and went back to their rooms to get ready for the party. John kept thinking of her and how was he going to find her again. He just had too. Everybody left around the same time to go to dinner and the after-party. The group could tell something was up with John, he wasn't his usual jackass self. "John, dude, give it up. You're going to be around a lot of beautiful women who won't give you a second thought because your brain is somewhere else." Randy said as they sat in the limo.

"Shut up, you know I'm not like that and I don't give a shit about these prissy bitches we work with, I just gotta see her again." John continued looking out the window and thinking of Carli. They arrived at the private party and sat down for dinner. The wedding party was seated at a long table at the front of the club and everyone else was placed at round tables. John kept playing with his drink and wasn't really paying attention to dinner and the speeches. Dave elbowed him and pointed to the front.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. For those who don't know me, I'm Carli, the Maid of Honor. I'd like to propose a toast to my childhood best friend and my best friend by association, Paul." She continued her speech and her eyes found John. She focused on him until her toast was finished. Everyone had their dinners and dessert and then were escorted to the lobby so the club could be converted back to a night club. John and Dave were standing off to the side talking about Carli when Paul and Ric overheard as they walked by. John told them how he saw Carli at the airport and the gym and can't get her out of his head. Paul pulled the men into a room off to the side so they could talk privately.

"Before I tell you anything I want you to be straight up and tell me what your intentions are with her." Paul said seriously. John wasn't sure where to begin.

"You know John, Paul. You know how he is with the ladies. He never has a problem coming up with some crazy pick up line or doing something stupid to get their attention. Carli has the opposite effect on him. He can't talk, his brain shuts down and he practically hyperventilates." Dave explained to Paul and Ric.

"Carli has been friends with Steph almost since birth. She's the exact opposite of Steph and that's what makes them great friends. Carli is a free-spirit, an adrenaline junkie. She doesn't give a shit what people say about her, she's a genius, literally, her IQ is sky high, but you'd never know it unless you have a dumbass moment and challenge her to something. She's so fun and crazy and she'll do anything on a dare. If a situation is getting too serious she'll do something off the wall to make everyone laugh. But, never for one second think that her free-spirit will get you to the goal faster. Carli is nobody's one nighter. She lets you know she's in control. If she wants something she'll get it. She'll go all out to get it. If you have no chance in hell with her, you'll know within 30 seconds. She speaks her mind so watch out. Oh, and don't tell Steph about this conversation." Paul put his hand on John's shoulder. He could tell the young one was absorbing everything he was saying. "I know you, John. You're a good man. If you were anybody else, this convo would never have taken place. I would've let Carli rip them to shreds. But one last little tip." Paul got right in John's face, "If you treat her in any way that can be considered inappropriate, if you hurt her in any way, I will rip your heart out and put it in a meat grinder while it still beats. Now get out there and win her heart." Paul smiled at the now fearful John and gave him a swat to the ass. The four guys went back to the lobby and noticed everyone filing back inside the club. Stephanie found Paul and asked what that was all about and Paul just told his fiancé she'd see soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Breaking Her Own Rules

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

John, Dave and the rest of the guests went back into the club and either found seats or stood. All the guys congregated at the edge of the dance floor and talked while drinking their drinks. Stephanie went onstage and again, thanked everyone for coming. She was introducing the band as a waitress approached John and Dave with two shots. They both looked at the waitress and said they didn't order the shots. She smiled and said they were from the singer. Everyone knew who the band was except John, Dave and Randy. The lights went down and the music started to play. The singer walked out and as the spotlight hit her, she looked right at John and raised her glass. It took John a moment to come back to reality as his body was rocked with that same feeling he got every time she looked at him. He checked her out and she looked so amazing. Carli was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank, that stopped just above her belly button, that was sexy not trashy with black hip-hugger cargo capris and black heels. The tank sat low on her chest and complemented her full breasts quite nicely. When John came to his senses he looked at Dave and they raised their shot glasses in return and as the opening of the song continued to play, they did their shots together. Carli's band played their set and when the first set was finished she mingled with the guests. Another round of shots was brought to John and the group he was standing with and John looked for her in the crowd. He found her not too far away and as if she could feel his eyes on her, Carli turned to look at him. She raised her shot glass and they did another shot from across the room. John wasn't even listening to any of the conversations around him, he was mesmerized by Carli. He just stood there watching her, learning her movements, her actions, her responses. He knew he had to talk to her; more than 'hi, I'm John.'

Stephanie noticed Carli looking at the group of guys every few seconds so she looked over there. She knew Carli already was friends with that group so she was puzzled at what was distracting Carli. She saw John looking at Carli and Carli looking at John. "Car, your ass is on fire."

"Okay, yeah." Carli responded without even hearing Stephanie, obviously. Steph laughed at her best friend. Carli was never like this with a guy. No man has ever held Carli's attention like this. Sure she's had relationships, but she gets bored fast and none held her attention like this.

"Carli, look at me." Steph pulled on her and Carli turned to look at Steph. "Why don't you just go talk to him? He's a really nice guy." Steph gave her a little shove.

"Oh, no. I can't." Carli focused on her drink. "I'm coming up with a plan." Carli glanced over at John again and he was being tugged by Dave. It was time for the band's second set so Carli went back to the stage. Everybody loved her band and always tried to talk her into a music career but she and the band were happy with their day jobs and just did the music for fun. When they finished, Carli talked to the DJ about the next few songs he'd play. Steph had joined the group of guys which included John, Dave, Randy, Paul, her fiancé, Ric Flair, Rey Mysterio, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Chris Irvine and Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels, Paul Wight (Big Show), Steve Austin and several others from the WCW and WWE. Carli sent over more shots and they all groaned, except John. He smiled. Paul, Shawn and Ric looked at John with that 'we approve' smirk and Steph was about to question Paul when Carli walked over. She said hi to everyone individually, passed out hugs and kisses and finally stopped at John. They looked at eachother like two high school kids who had a secret. Carli raised her glass and everyone followed; she and John clinked glasses and did their shots. Carli decided now was the time. She whispered to John, "Dance with me." He got goosebumps from her being so close to him. She smelled so good and her lips were so soft on his ear. John whispered back to her.

"There are a lot of things I want to do with you and to you, but honey, dancing ain't one of them." Carli gave John puppy dog eyes and began to back away. She waved to him as if saying goodbye, turned and started to dance. Erotically. Steph looked at her fiancé with her classic smirk and joined Carli on the dance floor. All the guys were watching them dance not only with eachother but by themselves. They both moved enticingly to the song, not in a stripper way, but in a seducing way. All eyes were on Stephanie and Carli.

"Holy shit, she's fuckin' hot." Randy said to no one in particular. The only response was a nod in unison from the group. When Randy said that it got John's jealousy boiling but he didn't show it. He clenched his jaw as he watched her.

"Go to her, take charge." Paul said to John. By this time, nobody was on the floor except Carli and Steph.

"John, just wait man, this is every guy's fantasy. Let the rest of us enjoy the two girls. Uh, one girl, nobody's looking at Steph, Paul." Jeff Hardy said and the group laughed. John was enjoying the show too, but he didn't want anybody looking at Carli the way he was looking at Carli and he knew the entire group was looking at her lustily, married or not, a guy is a guy. The song changed and Carli and Steph continued dancing. Carli continued to look at John and he continued watching her. He took deep breaths and clenched his jaw to keep control. She came over to John as she danced and turned around when she reached him so her back was to John. She brushed her butt against him and he inhaled sharply. He watched the way the muscles in her back moved, the way the tight muscles in her legs directed her body on the floor and the way her apple bottom swayed to the music. She moved like a belly dancer in slow motion. Carli turned around again and looked deep into John's eyes. She hooked a finger in his belt loop and gently pulled him to the dance floor. He was entranced by her eyes and he followed her letting her guide him in the dance. When he regained some of his brain, he took charge and led her in the dance. He was powerful with his movements and it made Carli lose control. She found it exciting and her breathing was ragged and heavy. He held her right hand in his left and pushed her away with his right. She spun away from him and they paused glaring hungrily at eachother. He pulled her back to him forcefully and when her body reached his, he placed his right hand on the small of her back and pressed her into him. Their faces were as close as could be without actually touching. John moved his head to each side as if daring her to kiss him. They could feel the other's breath and Carli let out a small whimper as John softly groaned. He placed his left hand on her upper back, his right hand still on the small of her back and he bent forward causing her to bend backward. She let her head fall, exposing her neck. She could feel John's lips so faint on her neck. He let his lips graze her delicious skin as he moved from her neck down to the center of her chest. He had a very hard time not kissing her. He kept her body pressed to his as he pulled her back up. Carli's hands gripped John's arms tightly as once again their faces were as close as could be without touching. John ran his hands down her back and over her ass then lifted her so her face was above his. She wrapped her legs around John and cupped his face in her hands. Their lips parted and Carli teased John by brushing her lips on his. His grip tightened on her hips. Her tongue darted out and licked his lower lip. In one swift motion John's right hand slid under her to hold her up and his left hand went to the back of her head. He pulled her head down and kissed her firmly. Their mouths frantically trying to show the desperation of their owners and they both moaned into the other's mouth. Carli broke the kiss but kept her mouth touching his.

"John. I can't do this. We have to stop." John's tongue dove into her mouth and another moan escaped her.

"Now or never, baby girl." Carli whimpered again knowing if she didn't stop they'd be fucking right there. She ended the siege with baby kisses and John gently put her down. He held both her hands in his as they walked off the dance floor still kissing.

"Stay right here." John shook his head and watched her go towards the bar. The guys instantly swarmed him as soon as Carli walked away but he kept watching her. Dave finally broke the trance and they all asked him what it was like to kiss her. Carli was getting them both water, the last thing they needed was more alcohol. As she waited for the water she leaned against the bar and watched the party. She could see a group of girls approaching from her left and they were giggling. One of them ran right into her and as she said oops she made certain her entire bottle of ice cold beer went down the front of Carli's top, even shaking it upside down to make sure it was empty. Carli looked at Dawn Marie Psaltis who was now laughing with her girlfriends again and she just rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bottles of water and was half way back to John when she ran into Stephanie. She asked Steph to give the water to John and she'd be right back, she needed to change. Carli didn't want to ruin Steph's night so she just told her she bumped into someone and a drink spilled. Steph knew she was lying but let it go. John saw Carli go through a set of doors by the side of the stage and Steph came over and gave John both waters. She was looking around the party trying to figure out what really happened when Paul asked where Carli went.

"Is it time already for another set?" Paul asked.

"No, she went to her office to change. Somebody spilled a beer on her." Steph replied as she continued to look around. Paul looked at John and made sure Steph was preoccupied. He pointed to the door and told John to go to Carli. He walked John over so he could pass through security and told him how to get to Carli's office. John was a little hesitant about being so forward, but Paul said not to worry, just go up and get to know her in a quiet setting. John walked up two flights of stairs and arrived at the office doors. He took a deep breath, knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Carli?" His eyes scanned the room quickly and then he saw her. She was standing there in her bra, boyshorts and heels. All black. He looked her up and down and felt himself become aroused, hopefully not too noticeable but his lower half was still behind the door. His mouth went dry and he tried to speak. "I wanted to make sure you're ok." He knew he should look away but he couldn't. Carli was startled but knew it was too late to hide.

"I'm ok, just a little beer on my top." They both gazed at eachother and started breathing heavy. "John…" He crossed the room in the blink of an eye, picked her up and backed her into the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around him and their mouths played the same desperate game. They both groaned as he unhooked her bra and yanked it away throwing it to the side. His mouth and hands moved to her breasts, licking and sucking, holding them like a prize. His mouth went back to hers and she held his head with both hands. He placed his right arm underneath her lifting her a little higher as he frantically undid his belt and jeans. "hurry…" John freed himself and with his left hand he went to her moving her panties to the side and plunging his fingers into her. He immediately knew she was ready for him. He took both her hands and pinned them against the wall above her head with his right hand. He guided her hips with his left hand and they both almost screamed as he entered her. He stood still and kept her from moving until he could regain control. If either of them moved it was over for John. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; all he could hear was Carli's ragged breathing which matched his own. They both needed to adjust to the new feeling of eachother. He opened his eyes and looked at her; her mouth was parted and her eyes bore hungrily into him. They both knew they'd gone too far to consider this love making, let's just call it like it is.

"Fuck me, John." She whispered as she struggled against him to move her hips.

"Oh shit, baby." He tried to think of other things as he began to move in and out of her. He had never been a two pump chump and he wasn't about to start now. He prided himself on his stamina, but Carli was ruining his record real fast. He let go of her arms and gripped her hips with his hands attempting to gain control again. She dipped her tongue in his mouth and mimicked his movements. He turned around and carried her to the couch, maintaining the connection. He sat on the edge of the couch and leaned back into the soft cushions. Carli pulled her legs from around John and left them at his sides. She shoved her hands under his thighs and leaned back a little. She kept her eyes on his as she moved her hips in circles and ovals. "Mmmm, Carli, baby, you feel so good." His hands squeezed her ass and she arched her back, still moving her hips at a steady pace. He could feel her body gripping him tight and then releasing him, teasing him, antagonizing him. John looked at her body; her perfect 34Cs, her taught and defined tummy, the trail of hair that led to the place where their bodies were joined. He brought his hands around and began his assault on her. Carli squealed and her head fell back. He could feel her body getting closer and closer which was making him get closer and closer. He took control of her hips with his fingers as his thumbs continued the assault. Carli moaned and whined as she felt her body giving in to John. Her nails dug into his thighs and when he felt her body start to contract he moved harder and a little faster. He too lost control and John came right after Carli. She let her body go limp and she lay against John. They both sat there covered in sweat and panting. There was a knock at the door and a stage hand told Carli she had five minutes. She yelled back she needed 10 minutes and got the okay. She slowly climbed off of John and went to the bathroom. She pulled her hair into a pony and started the shower. John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulders and she started to giggle.

"Does that tickle?" John asked against her skin.

"A little but that's not why I'm laughing." Carli stepped into the shower and pulled John in with her. "That was the first time I've ever done that." John looked at her shocked and thought she meant her first time – ever. She saw the look on his face and clarified. "I never ever ever just fuck somebody. I always wait at least 3 months." She shook her head and rubbed soap on her body. John stopped her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I never intended to be with you when I came up here. I want to see you again. Later tonight after the party. I want to see you everyday and if I have to wait three months to make love to you, I will. Gladly." John kissed her gently. Carli gave him a little smile and finished her shower. She stepped out and let John finish as she quickly got dressed. She suddenly felt shy and couldn't get the grin to leave her face. John came back out and threw his clothes back on. She freshened her perfume and make-up, fluffed her hair and they walked out to go back to the party. She left John at the door to the club; she was going another way to get to the stage. He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her softly. She gave him a smack on the ass, turned and went down the hall; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked back when she got to the stage door and gave him a wink. He smiled and went back to the party wearing the same grin Carli was and neither could make it go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Giving in Again

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

John walked back to the group and Carli's band began playing the third set. Paul, Steph, Ric and Shawn looked at John wanting details. They wanted to know how he faired with Carli. He still had that grin on his face and his eyes stayed glued to Carli onstage. Steph looked at him quizzically and then looked at Carli. Steph, not realizing how loud her voice was, exclaimed "You had sex with Carli!" John looked at her and the entire group looked at John and fell silent. He still couldn't get the grin off his face even though he was busted. Paul got upset and got defensive.

"You mother fucker. I tried to help you and you took advantage of her. And me." Paul was ready to hit John, but Steph stopped him. Something in John's eyes said he just had his world turned upside down; in a good way.

"Paul, I didn't do anything inappropriate or unwanted." He looked at the other guys, "I'm not telling you guys shit. You'll have to talk to Carli." Steph and Paul both knew she'd never fess up to anything.

"What I said stands. If she says you did anything to her that was improper, you're a dead man." John's eyes went back to Carli and he winked at her. A waitress walked over to John and handed him a piece of paper, an envelope and a pen. John scribbled something and put the note in the envelope. The waitress walked away and went to the bar. She got two shots and went back to John. He took one and the waitress went to the stage. Carli looked down and saw the shot and the envelope. When the guitar solo began, she bent down and took the envelope and the shot. She read the note inside and took a deep breath. She began singing again and left the shot sitting on the stage. John noticed and hoped he hadn't done anything wrong. He had only actually known her for a few hours and yet he knew he needed to be with her.

'Hey, man. What about Liz? Have you already forgotten her?" Randy said to John. Dave punched Randy right in the arm and looked at him eerily.

John got pissed and knew what Randy was doing. He got right in Randy's face and said, "If you say her fucking name again, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Hey, calm down man. I'm just saying you're going a little fast for a guy on the rebound." Randy sure knew how to push buttons. Dave put his hand on John's shoulder and looked at Randy. The group was now watching them as it looked like they were about to fight.

"Randy, don't be a dick and suck it up, man. Find another girl to go after and leave John alone." Randy had never been defeated by another man for any woman's affections. He had never been in competition with John because John had a girlfriend until a year and a half ago. He never showed any interest in the same women so it was quite a blow to Randy's ego. Paul, Dave, Ric, Shawn and Stephanie dragged John outside to cool him off. When they got outside Steph hugged him tight and held onto him. John hugged her back wanting to release every emotion he was feeling. Anger, pain, heartbreak, love, excitement, exuberance. He wanted to cry and jump up and down at the same time.

"Hey, we know Liz hurt you pretty bad and it takes awhile to heal from that. All we ask is don't use Carli as a rebound. Don't take out your hurt and anger on her." Paul said tenderly. John let go of Steph and looked at the sky. How could he explain to them how he felt? He put his hands on his head as he looked at the stars.

"Yes, it hurts to hear her name, but I've already done the rebound. I've already done the angry sex. Shit, I've done everything imaginable to get over it. And it worked. I was finally at a place where I was happy with myself. Everything was great and I was doing everything I ever wanted. Then this incredibly beautiful girl pops out of nowhere at the airport and then again at the hotel. It had been so fuckin' long since a girl had gotten me this worked up and I hadn't even met her." John stopped and looked at the group and they all were listening intently. "I honestly went upstairs to talk to her quietly and try to get to know her. Try to ask her out." Paul put his hand out to shake John's hand. John took it and they gave eachother a cocky manly hug.

"Carli's a handful. Hang in there." Steph gave John another hug and smiled to him.

"She's going to push you away, especially now. She's going to fight you tooth and nail. If you truly want to get to know her and spend time with her, don't give up. She'll soften. Tell her the truth, be straight up with her. She's more scared than you'd think. And a little tidbit, don't treat her like a piece of meat and try to get her in the sack again. She will physically bring you harm. She's broken bones on guys who just tried to kiss her." Shawn and Ric both nodded and crinkled their faces. "The wedding's in two days, no depressing sob stories anymore. Remember, stay tough and she'll cave." The group walked back inside and Carli was finishing her set. John tried to play it cool but he just wanted to run to her and hug and kiss her. Carli came out to the crowd and went to the bar. As she waited for her water, the same group of bitches walked over to her. She rolled her eyes as they looked her up and down.

"You're just a rebound for him. When he's ready for a real woman, he'll come looking for me. He always does." Carli studied the group. Dawn Marie, Nidia, Torrie Wilson, and two others whose names escaped her for now. John heard what Dawn Marie had said as he stood behind the girls. "Stay away from John so you don't get hurt. He's mine, always has been and always will be. I know how to satisfy him like nobody else and…" Dawn Marie stopped as she saw John. He had walked around them and stood by Carli. He was leaning against the bar smiling that cute smile, showing off his dimples and just gazing into Carli's eyes. He put his hand on her neck and kissed her softly. He gave her a few pecks to see how she'd respond and when she did, he slipped his tongue in her mouth making sure the group of girls saw their tongues touching. Dawn Marie took a deep breath, held her head high and walked away with the group of girls following her. John broke the kiss and looked at Carli, unsure how she'd respond.

"She's lying. I've never been with her or any of the girls in the locker room." John looked at her and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I know more than you think I do." Carli responded as she grabbed her water and walked away. John watched her and Steph caught his eye. She shot him a look that said 'go after her' so he did. Carli had joined the group with Steph and John came up and stood behind her. He whispered in her ear and it sent chills down her spine.

"Let's get out of here. Let's go for a drive." He was hoping she'd give in to him. Carli looked at Steph who smiled that sisterly smile at her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at John. She could get lost in those eyes, those dimples, that smile, that body that drove her insane not too long ago. She grabbed the back of John's head and pulled him forcefully to her. She kissed him the same way he just kissed her at the bar only rougher. She controlled this kiss. He sank into her and when Carli felt John getting into the kiss, she broke it and looked him hard in the eyes.

"Do not fuck with me or I will ruin you." Carli gave him another hard peck and turned around to say goodnight to the group. She hugged and kissed everyone and John said goodnight too. She went to the bar, got her purse and John put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. As they got closer Carli saw the group of bitches giggling and she stopped. She took hold of his hand and went over to Dawn Marie interrupting their conversation.

Carli said very loudly and quite cheerfully, "I'm taking John home with me and I'm going to fuck the shit out of him. Have a great night, ladies." Carli threw her head back and laughed a devilish laugh as the girls glared at her. John also laughed and put his arm back around Carli as they walked out of the club. They walked to her car in silence, he could tell by her changed expression it was in his best interest to be quiet. She unlocked the car and handed John the keys. He followed her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He went to the driver's side, got in and started the car and just drove. He was trying to be cool and not act like a kid in a candy store. Her car was the bomb and he was so excited to drive it. He also saw the troubled look on her face and decided to give her a few minutes of peace. Carli had a battle waging in her head. She had done her best to maintain a certain reputation. A certain decorum. True, she didn't give a shit what others thought of her, but a slut or whore was one she did care about. She hated relationships because they made her feel caged in and controlled. She didn't want to be fuck-buddies with anybody and she didn't want friends with benefits. But damn it, that's all flying out the window with John. What is it about him that's pulling her? She knew all about John Cena and his tough guy image, his player image. She also knew that's all it was, an image. She knew the story of Liz and how she cheated on John after seven years together. She knew he was destroyed for a long time. But people break up all the time and she knew she didn't feel sorry for him or feel the need to comfort him. It was something in his eyes and his smile. He was definitely man enough to give her what she needs. She fought a smile as she thought about earlier that night. She was mortified by her behavior. She was definitely a flirt, but she just fucked him in her office after only a slight conversation. She rolled her eyes at herself. Oh well, can't do anything about it now. She sure wanted more of him, damn he was exciting. The expressions he made, the sounds he made, the way his hands danced all over her body. The way his mouth felt against her skin. She couldn't fight the smile now and John saw it, even in the dark car. He reached over and held her hand. She took it and looked over at him. He looked at her so gently and so lovingly with a slight smile. Where was the Carli she knew? Where was the tough Carli everyone knew? She's still at the airport and that's the last time Carli had seen her tough side.

"Carli?" John said softly. "Carli?" She was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What?" John laughed a little and kissed her hand.

"I know I asked to go on a drive, but I have no fuckin' clue where we're going. I do not know my way around and if I don't say something, I'm afraid we'll be lost or three states over." Carli took in her surroundings and directed John back to the hotel. Even though most of the wedding party lived in or around Greenwich, it was easier to stay at the hotel. Carli lived almost an hour away and they were all getting dressed for the wedding at the hotel anyway so it was more convenient. John parked the car and was ready to say goodnight to her. He was not about to push too hard and ruin it for himself. Carli held his hand as they walked silently into the hotel and to the elevator. She pressed her floor and when the doors opened she kept hold of John's hand and led him to her room. She opened the door and pulled John inside her suite.

"Make yourself at home." Carli said as she threw her purse on the table. She went into the bedroom and John sat on the couch. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. All he could see was her body wrapped around him and the way she responded to him. It may not have been that much or that long, but something happened to him that he couldn't explain. He just knew he had loved every minute and wanted more of her. Sure he wanted to make love to her but he wanted to make her see he was different. Carli walked out and looked at him. She went to the couch standing behind it and placed her hands on his face. Even upside down he was hot. She kissed his eyes, his nose and the sides of his mouth letting her tongue dart out to lick his lips. When his lips parted she let her tongue tease his. He grabbed her and flipped her over the couch and onto his lap. She let out a little squeal and it made him smile. They looked at eachother and he gave her a peck and hugged her tight. He just held her and stroked her back for a few minutes.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? I'm sorry for not being a good hostess." He laughed at her and asked for anything she had. She went to the fridge and he noticed what she was wearing. She had on men's flannel boxers that sat low on her hips and a tank top. Good god how he loved her in those tank tops. She yelled out all the drinks she had. He chose one and she walked back with juices for them both. She sat across from him on the coffee table and they drank in silence. She could tell she had to make the first move because if she knew her friends, they told him to be slow. Damn, she wanted him again. He's so fucking gorgeous. Nope, not going to do this. How in the hell was he supposed to respect her as a woman if she couldn't keep away from his dick for more than three hours? Yeah, right. She was all over him not too long ago so if he did have any respect for her she either blew it or he had very little left. John looked at her and watched her intently. She was obviously thinking hard about something.

"I'd like to see you again after this weekend, if that's alright with you." John said quietly. Carli looked at him and furrowed her brow. She knew John wasn't one to brag about conquests so who cares if they made love all night, right? Right. Her expression softened and she looked at his body. The size of his arms and how they felt around her, his hands and how they played with her body, the way his leg muscles flexed as she sat on his lap and drained him, the way he looked at her and kissed her hungrily. "What are you thinking about?" Carli looked at him like a deer in the headlights. If he only knew. John laughed as she blushed. He knew exactly what she'd been thinking. He thought he'd take a chance one more time. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. His hands moved up her thighs and around to her ass and he pulled her to the edge of the table. He brought his hands back around and kept them on her upper thighs. The kisses and the location of his hands made her body ache for him. She let out a small moan as their tongues flirted. Without breaking the kiss, John stood and brought Carli with him. He pushed the table out of the way with his foot and knelt down. He guided her to the floor and lay on top of her. He pulled his right leg up so it pushed her leg up. He put his arm under her knee and placed his hand on the floor beside her pinning her thigh against her. He leaned on his left elbow and his left hand was under her head. He stayed like this kissing her driving her crazy and he subtly moved his hips against her. She brought her right leg up and wrapped it around his back squeezing him against her. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck. He let her leg go and his right hand moved to her side and he rested his hand on her ribs, just under her breast. He kissed and licked a trail to her breast and he lifted her top up so he could keep kissing her. He used his left hand to pull her top off, with a little help from Carli. He then seized her other breast in his mouth and nipped and licked her. She started writhing under him and his mouth moved further down. As his tongue played with her belly button, he lifted her enough to remove her shorts. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he kissed her inner thighs. He moved his mouth from thigh to thigh brushing his lips against her as he passed over her center. She almost screamed as he finally stopped teasing her and let his tongue taste her. Carli's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he used his fingers and mouth to make love to her. When she felt her release getting closer she pressed her hips into him and gripped his head with her hands. She cried out as her body stiffened and contracted under his touch. He stayed with her until she went limp and her thighs stopped shaking. She reached down to him and tried to pull him up to her. She frantically took his shirt off and fought with his belt. He stopped her and removed his own pants and boxers. He stayed in between her legs and let the tip of him play just outside the center of her. He kissed her neck as she grabbed his ass to guide him. He finally entered her and the both groaned loudly. She felt like he would rip her in half and his eyes rolled back at how tight she was. He put his weight on his left side and pulled his right leg up and her left leg up for easy access and better control. He struggled again to maintain command of his senses and he tried to think of something else. Carli rolled her hips in circles and John groaned again.

"Oh, fuck, baby girl. You feel so good." He let go of her leg with his right hand and pinned her arms to the floor above her head. He switched hands and held her arms with his left. He let his right hand fall to her hip and he guided her as he slowed the pace. She arched her back which made her hips dip low and he groaned again. John tried to think of anything but how good she was. Baseball, football, spaghetti, cars, nothing was working. She tightened her grip on him and he felt himself losing control. She flexed and released her inner muscles driving John to the brink. He pushed harder and harder into her letting himself fall under her spell. When his body finally stopped twitching he rolled off her. They both lay next to eachother as their bodies recovered.

"You have three minutes to go to your room, pack your things and get your fine ass back in here." Carli said as she gave him a kiss and went to take her third shower for the day, her second of the night. John laughed and did as she commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Push or Pull

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

John and Carli made love one more time before going to bed. He loved the way her body fit into his as they cuddled on the bed. It was as if she was tailor made for him. It was almost dawn when they fell asleep and both slept with smiles. Carli was deep in a dream and incorporated the knock on her hotel door into her dream. John didn't even stir. Stephanie, Paul, Ric, Shawn and Dave were knocking on her door. All the guys were golfing this morning and would meet the girls for lunch and then the rehearsal. When Paul, Ric and Shawn went to get Dave and John, Dave told them John didn't come back last night and he found a note that read 'with Carli'. They got Steph and the five of them went to Carli's suite to make sure everything was okay. She had given Steph a spare keycard and she used it now since Carli wasn't answering. They walked in and saw the chaos. The coffee table had been moved and clothes, two sets were on the floor.

"That lucky son of a bitch." Dave and Ric both said and Shawn laughed. Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head. They went to the bedroom and found the two lovers tangled up in eachother and sound asleep. Dave went to John's side and crawled in next to John. He began to stroke John's hair and face. The other four tried to contain their laughter. John lazily swiped at Dave's hand.

"Please, baby. I'm exhausted. Five more minutes." John mumbled. Dave kept teasing John and the others were silently laughing real hard. "Carli, baby girl. No more." He tried to sound firmer this time.

"Johnny, wake the fuck up." Dave said loudly and in his deepest voice possible. John's eyes shot open as did Carli's. They both looked at eachother wide eyed as they were face to face. Then Dave smacked John's ass and the group broke out in gales of laughter. "Get up you piece of shit." Dave got out of the bed, "You have five seconds to get up or I'm flipping over the bed." Dave found the handles on the mattress and began lifting. "One…two…"

"You bastard!" Carli said and quickly wrapped the sheet around her and John grabbed the blanket just as Dave flipped them out of bed. John landed on top of Carli and even they had to laugh. Steph started going through Carli's clothes to speed up the process and Dave yanked John from the floor and then Carli. She ran to the bathroom with John right behind her.

"Oh, no, forget it. You can wait until she's finished." Paul said as he stood in front of him.

"Dick." John said. Steph walked out and John threw on basketball shorts. He went to the fridge and got two bottles of water. He glanced over at the group who just kept looking at him with smirks on their faces. "So, what time did you two go to sleep?" Steph asked.

"What time is it now?" John looked at his watch on the counter. "Assholes. It's only 8. I can't possibly golf on 3 hours of sleep."

"Maybe we should call you the animal." Dave said as the others laughed.

"Maybe you should." Carli said as she walked out and took the other bottle of water from John giving him a wink. She turned her back to the group and leaned against the counter. Her towel fell to her feet, "Oopsie." John groaned at the sight of her. He bent down to pick up her towel and kissed her inner thighs. She let out a moan and threw her head back.

"Will you two knock it off already? Shit." Steph said as she came into the kitchen. John and Carli laughed and went back into the bedroom. John took a shower as Carli dressed. She and Steph talked about the plans for the next 24 hours. The schedule was so tight they had to write it in a planner. "You will tell me TODAY what the hell has gotten into you. This really is so out of character for you." Carli rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed.

Steph fell back next to her and they both started giggling. "Alright I'll talk, but not until we're alone." Carli responded. She went into the bathroom to put her hair in a pony. She was wearing a white sleeveless cotton dress that hugged her frame and flowed loosely at the bottom. It came down to her calves and looked amazing next to her tan skin. John got out of the shower and kissed her bare shoulder.

"What are you two doing today and when will I see you again?" John asked as he dried off.

"First we are getting facials and massages. Then we're having lunch with all of you. After that we're picking up our dresses for tomorrow. We have a few other last minute things to do and then the rehearsal is at 3 this afternoon. After that we're having dinner and a small party after. I expect you to go with Paul and Shawn to the rehearsal, with me to dinner and the party and then you're free." Carli said nonchalantly.

John laughed and said, "I don't want to be free later." Carli turned and grabbed his chin in her hand.

"Very good answer, aren't you a smart boy." She kissed him and finished her hair.

"Baby, I'm serious. Listen to me. I know it's only been what 12 hours, but I don't want to be free." She looked at him and realized exactly what he meant. She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly again. She gave him a smack on the ass and they both walked out. John got dressed as Carli straightened the bedroom. "No answer?"

Carli looked at him and smiled. She took a deep breath as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I'll let you know at the rehearsal." John bent down and kissed her gently and she leaned into him. They both deepened the kiss and let their tongues dance around. Carli moaned into his mouth and John responded by holding her tighter. Steph walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Will you two stop?" Steph laughed as she pulled Carli from John. They walked back into the living room and they all grabbed their things to leave. As they waited for the elevator, the group of bitches emerged also. Dawn Marie glared at Carli when she saw John wrapped around her.

"John, baby, we're busted. Your wife sees us." They all laughed as Dawn Marie huffed. Just to spite Carli, they got on the elevator also. Dawn made sure she was next to John. Carli turned to him and said loudly, "Just us?"

"Just us, baby girl." He replied as he kissed her nose. Carli turned back around and leaned into John and he wrapped his arms around her. The elevator stopped at the lobby and the five girls got out. As Dawn Marie was leaving Carli swatted her in the ass. Everybody started laughing and the doors closed as Carli waved. You are so bad and I love it."

"Not like she didn't have it coming." Carli replied snottily.

"What did she do to you?" Shawn asked.

"Remember the bottle of beer I was wearing last night?" Carli said.

"So that's what happened." Steph said. "Honestly, they never would have been there, but it would be rude to invite the entire company and leave out a handful. They're not invited to anything else, so no more problems. As a matter of fact, they should be leaving today. Remember to watch yourself though, no trouble." Carli felt her blood boil. She never reacted this way to jealous girls, but something got her stirred. The elevator stopped at the garage and they all went to their cars. The guys piled into Paul's Tahoe and Steph and Carli rode in Carli's Mercedes. John and Paul walked the girls to the car and Paul kissed Steph. John put his forehead on Carli's, touched noses and closed his eyes. She placed her hands on his hips and sighed.

"I'll see you in a few hours." John kissed her and was pulled away by Paul. They went their separate ways and the guys spent the morning making fun of John and how whipped he was already. But they all knew that feeling. They had all been there and still were. John took the verbal beatings like a man knowing they were right. He was never like this with Liz and he found himself feeling like an 18 year old in love. Steph grilled Carli and she spilled it all. She also felt like an 18 year old in love.

"This is so not you, Car. You've never been this goofy. What is going on with you?" Steph laughed at her friend.

"Weird isn't it? Usually I'm completely bored by now." Carli started to question herself and Steph saw her frown. She reached over and held her hand.

"This is a good thing, Caroline. Just go with it." Stephanie knew John was a good fit even before they met. She planned on introducing them this weekend, but Carli beat her to it at the airport. "Does John know what your day job is yet? Does he recognize you?"

"I don't think he's ever seen me there. He hasn't said anything and I haven't told him." Carli replied. The girls fell silent as they finished their massages. When they were leaving Carli's phone rang and she answered smiling.

"Miss me already?" She giggled.

Steph grabbed the phone and said, "John, you'll see her in two hours. Can I please spend time with my best friend?" Steph laughed at John's response and handed the phone back to Carli.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm great, but my golf game sucks today. I just wanted to tell you if you're not ready to answer me I understand and I won't push you. I'll take whatever you're willing to give." John struggled to say these words because he wanted her so badly.

"I appreciate that, John, but I already know what I want and you'll just have to wait. Bye, baby." Carli hung up and giggled. At the other end John smiled. Stephanie and Carli picked up their dresses, met the guys for lunch and finished their errands. Afterwards they went to the church for rehearsals. The guys pulled in at the same time and everybody helped Carli empty her trunk and carry things inside. John greeted her with a quick kiss so they wouldn't get yelled at again and after all, this was a church. Carli whispered in his ear and let her lips touch him. "Just us." And she walked away. He wanted to jump up and down but refrained and just smiled from ear to ear. Paul and Shawn were looking at him and he gave a thumbs up and a cocky smirk. They ran through the rehearsal three times because Carli and Shawn were goofing off and making everyone laugh. They finally finished and left for the rehearsal dinner back at the hotel ballroom. John sat with Dave and Ric and their wives, Shawn's wife, Rebecca and Randy. He watched Carli and how she interacted with everyone. She really was care-free and a lot of fun. She was constantly laughing with Steph. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten in just 24 hours. Carli and Shawn both made goofy, ridiculous and embarrassing toasts to start the party and everyone moved to the other end of the ballroom. There was a DJ and a full bar and everyone had a wonderful time. Carli and John were the talk of the party and they were having such a great time. They danced together, he made her laugh and even rapped one of his famous free-styles about her. He didn't say anything rude or disrespectful, but it was quite hilarious. By the end of the evening, they had completely fallen for eachother.

Carli knew she had an early day so she and John bid an early goodnight to everyone. They went back to Carli's suite and laid on the couch together. They watched a movie and it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, John got up. He watched Carli sleep and felt his chest sell and emotions brim at the surface. He was falling hard and fast and there was no stopping this freight train. He just hoped there wouldn't be a train wreck. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He climbed in next to her and she instinctively moved closer. He wrapped her up in his arms and fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

"Stephanie Marie, you need to seriously calm down. You're starting to freak me out." Carli said a little loud.

"I can't help it. I just want everything to be perfect today." Steph started to whine. They were arriving at the church and Steph was excited but nervous. Carli rode in the limo with Stephanie and her dad, Vince. Vince held his daughter's hand tightly trying to relax her. Carli was secretly nervous too, but she couldn't let Steph see that. Carli exited the limo first followed by Vince. They helped Steph out and proceeded inside. Vince and Linda had a few private moments with their daughter and Linda went to her seat. Carli and Steph hugged eachother and Carli took her place in line in the processional. The flower girl was getting scared so Carli said she could walk down with her. They waited for the bridesmaids to reach their positions and then Carli and the flower girl held hands and walked out. It was hard to see anything because of all the huge wrestlers in the church, but she instinctively knew where John was. He was sitting with Rebecca and the Bautistas close o the front. Her heart skipped a beat and she had a hard time not giggling. She smiled coyly at him as he looked at her like there wasn't anyone else in the room. As she passed him she gave him a little wink and he winked back. She took her place as the music changed and Stephanie appeared, finally relaxed. John didn't even look at Steph; he just couldn't take his eyes from Carli. She was wearing a navy blue halter a-line gown with her hair down and slightly curled.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she, John." Rebecca said to him but he couldn't respond, he just shook his head.

The wedding went smooth and there was hardly a dry eye. Carli and John spent most of the ceremony looking at eachother. John was imagining himself at the altar with her. After they announced Stephanie and Paul husband and wife, the wedding party went back up the aisle and outside, except for Shawn and Carli and Steph and Paul. Next, all the guests filed out. They gathered outside to throw birdseed at the couple when they came out. After about 10 minutes, Shawn, the best man, walked out with Carli. The crowd had grown excited thinking it would be Steph and Paul and verbally showed their disappointment when it was only Shawn and Carli. They were both in hysterics already and they both played the crowd when they came out. Rebecca was standing by John and Carli and Shawn stopped to steal kisses. They stayed with them until Paul and Steph emerged. John wrapped his arms around her knowing she'd be cold and he kept kissing her neck. When it was time to leave, Rebecca rode with John and the Bautistas in Carli's car. The wedding party rode in one limo, the McMahons and Levesques rode in another and Paul and Steph followed. The guests went to the reception while the group had their pictures taken.

The wedding party arrived at the reception and each couple was introduced. "The Maid of Honor and Best Man, Carolina (car-o-leena) Campano and Shawn Michaels." The deejay said. Carli and Shawn walked out and they were both laughing hysterically again. John looked at Rebecca questioningly.

"Shawn is like Carli's big brother, her protector, her guardian. They are the best of friends. Don't worry." Rebecca gave John a soothing smile. Shawn and Carli found John and Rebecca and quickly came over to them. She thought he looked so hot despite his taste in suits. He's such a crazy dresser she thought, but his indifference to what others thought is what attracted Carli.

"Hi, handsome. Did you come here alone or are you with somebody?" She teased him.

"Hey, beautiful. I came here alone but I hope I'm not leaving that way." John teased back.

"Ooh. Did you have anyone in mind or can I be the lucky girl?" Carli looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"If nothing better comes along I'll take you, I'll let you know though." For that John got a smack to the ass and he laughed. The reception got started with dinner and Shawn and Carli sat at the head table. John and Rebecca were paired up with the Bautistas, the Copelands, and Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas. As dessert was being served, Carli snuck over to John's table and wrapped her arms around him. She greeted everyone and Rebecca, Amy, Dave and Angie all stood. She hugged Rebecca and Amy and when she was introduced to Angie she hugged her too. Carli was that kind of person, always greeted with hugs and kisses. Carli went back to the head table and it was time for the toasts. She and Shawn decided to go with cheesy and sappy for these toasts. The party began and everyone danced, drank and had a great time. John and Carli were barely away from eachother and spent the night laughing and enjoying one another. They decided to call it an early night and the Bautistas were tired too, so they said their goodbyes and went back to the hotel. During the drive back, John was thinking about the reception and it was the first time he had heard Carli's full name. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Or had he seen it before? Oh well, no big deal. They arrived at the hotel and the lobby was empty since it was late. They entered the elevator and Carli had an idea.

"Are you tired?" John shook his head. "Up for a swim?" Carli said flashing a mischievous smile.

"Naked swim or regular swim?" John asked flashing the same mischievous smile back at her. The exited the elevator and went into the suite. Carli quickly changed and so did John. They went back downstairs to the indoor pool. Empty, how perfect. It was secluded at the end of the hotel and they didn't have to worry about any disturbances. John took his shirt off and went to the edge to see how cold the water was, after all it was October in Connecticut, indoor or not, it still could be cold. He found it surprisingly warm and as he turned to tell Carli his mouth dropped open. She was walking over to him completely naked. Her hands immediately went to his shorts and she swiftly removed them. Now they were both naked. She kissed John's neck and took him into her hands. His body shook and he groaned. She kissed licked and nipped her way down him while keeping her eyes on his. Watching her watching him added to his excitement and it didn't take long for him to be fully aroused. Carli's mouth began a succulent dance while her hands played with his boys. John was having a hard time standing and it didn't take him long to reach his goal. Between the chances of getting caught and watching her please him, it drove him quickly to the end. When his body stopped shaking, Carli let go and jumped into the pool. John stood there for a moment to regain his composure and then jumped in after her. He dove under the water and removed her bikini bottom. He put her legs over his shoulders and his mouth on her center. He lifted her out of the water and placed her on the edge of the pool. She lay back and let John give her what she craved. His tongue and his hands knew what she liked best and it didn't take her long either to reach her end. She moaned loudly and arched her back as her body contracted against his fingers. She couldn't believe he knew her so well. After her body relaxed she sat up and looked at John. He was backing away with a cocky smirk and she went in after him. Carli's hands aroused him swiftly and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Tell me what you want." John whispered against her neck. "Tell me what you need, baby." His words made Carli moan. She was never one for dirty talk whether a little or a lot, but something about John saying these things got her blood boiling. His hands were back on her and she thought she'd cum again.

"Make love to me." Carli said as she was trying to get John inside. He kept resisting her and teasing her. "Please, honey." John grabbed her hips and placed her on him. He moved so slow she thought she'd cry from the tension. When he was finally all the way in it sent chills through them both and they groaned loudly. Her legs gripped his waist tight and she held onto him with her left arm. She leaned back as much as she could without drowning and moved against him. John held her hips and moved her up and down, slowly at first, but she felt so good to him his movements became more and more rapid. They were both moaning and groaning at the quick surge of passion engulfing them. Their bodies grew hotter and the water seemed cooler. It gave them both goosebumps. Carli moved her hips with reckless abandon driving them both to the heavens. He stopped her hips and his movements slowed.

"No, no, please, keep going." She fought against him as he moved slowly in and out of her. "Fuck me, John."

"Mmm. Tell me you want me." John said as he took her breast into his mouth. His left hand held her breast as his right went to her center. He rubbed her so softly it drove her insane. She took her hand placing it on his and used her fingers to move his faster.

"That's it, mmm." She bit her lip as he worked her over.

"Tell me or I'll stop." He said as his hot breath sent more chills down her spine. "Tell me you love me." Carli's eyes flew open at these words. Sure it had been a whirlwind 48 hours but did she really love him? Sure he could love her body like no man before him, but does that constitute love?

"I want you to make love to me; I want you to fuck me." Carli said a little too loud as he began grinding into her deeper and faster. She tried to avoid the 'L' word at all costs. "oh god, please, mmm, just like that." They both could feel their release rapidly approaching and it couldn't be stopped or slowed now. She screamed out as her body contracted and John groaned loudly as his release soon followed. They stayed locked together for awhile and as they were about to separate, they got guests.

"Are you two fucking in the pool?" Dave said as he smiled at them and Angie spotted their clothes. "Dude, other people use this pool and don't want to swim in your fuckin' cum, man."

"That's nice, Dave. And why are you here?" Carli asked as she tried not to make it obvious she was climbing off John.

"My wife and I came to the pool to make love." Angie smacked Dave's arm in embarrassment.

"So it's okay for patrons of this hotel to swim in your fuckin' cum, but not mine, asshole?"

"Yeah." Dave replied with the attitude of a 14 year old girl. "Turn around so we can get in the pool, dickhead." Angie shot Dave a look. "Baby, it's just John and Carli."

"Hey mother fucker, go to the other end and get in and don't be checkin out my girl when we get out." John yelled at Dave.

Dave laughed, "yeah, ass cheese, let me check out Carli right in front of my wife."

"Angie, don't be checkin out my girl when we get out." John yelled again and Angie had to laugh even though she was blushing. She and Dave stripped down and John and Carli got out.

"Nice tat on your ass, Angie." Carli said, knowing Angie would want to crawl under a lounge chair.

"Cena, your girl a switcher, cuz she's lookin at my wife's ass." Dave said.

"You interested? I am kinda tired maybe if you ask nice she'll stay." John shot back.

"Okay, let's say our goodnights and leave. Angie, good to see you naked. Dave, I must have missed it, but maybe we'll all have breakfast tomorrow." Carli exclaimed loudly.

"DAMN! She busted your ass." John laughed as they headed for the door.

"Breakfast sounds good. Nice tits, are they yours?" Angie yelled. Carli busted up laughing.

"Good one and yes. Did you want pictures to take to your plastic surgeon?" She replied to Angie and said to John, "We're definitely doing breakfast." John and Carli left and went back to their room. Dave smiled and was glad his wife was getting along with somebody, she could be so difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Now What

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

The morning after the wedding Carli and John met for breakfast with the Bautistas. Angie and Carli hit it off quickly and became fast friends. Halfway through the meal, Matt and Amy and Shawn and Rebecca joined them. The girls agreed they'd get together at the next pay-per-view, which was in three weeks. They made a pact to always meet at the PPVs.

"Don't even roll your eyes at me, Shawn." Carli said firmly.

"It's never a good thing when you two get together and now you're adding fuel to the fire. I know how Amy is and if you've suckered Angie into joining the bunch, Dave's in big trouble." Shawn responded drinking his coffee. Everybody laughed as Carli and Rebecca looked at Shawn feigning shock.

"I resent that remark." Carli retorted.

"No, you resemble that remark. I know you too well, little girl." Shawn kissed Carli's cheek and she just shrugged.

"Do I need to hold tight to my wallet?" Dave asked.

"Shopping's not the problem. It's the phone call at three in the morning asking to be picked up from jail." Shawn answered. Carli's jaw dropped and she blushed.

"Shawn, that is so not true!" Carli squealed back. Rebecca sat back trying to contain her laughter.

"Not true, really. How many times have I been called to come get you both from jail, hmm? Two, five, I don't know, try 11 times, Carli. 11 times just this year…so far." Shawn said laughing. Carli's jaw was still hanging open.

"11? Really?" She looked at Rebecca, "Has it really been that many times?" Carli tried to whisper.

"11 with just you two, four with Amy and I lost count with you three, Trish, Stacy, both Lisas, Lillian, need I continue? And that's just this roster; I have no idea about the other. Maybe we should call Mark and find out how many times he's picked up you and Sara." Shawn took another sip of coffee as Rebecca and everybody else laughed loudly.

"Angie, if you want out now, I understand, but in our defense, we had a fabulous time." Carli said trying to be serious.

"At least share with the group why you were arrested." John said.

"Oh we were never arrested, just a little friendly visit with the police." Amy was practically on the floor. Stacy, Trish and Lisa Varon (Victoria) walked up and asked what was so funny.

"How many times have you been in jail while hanging out with Carli?" Shawn asked. All three looked around the room like they didn't hear him. "Go on, we all want to know." Rebecca was close to joining Amy on the floor. Trish coughed an inaudible answer. "I'm sorry, Trish, we missed that." Carli was trying to slide under the table.

Trish looked at Stacy and Lisa and they all whispered as you could see them counting on their fingers. The longer they took the louder the group laughed.

"Ok…which city?" Trish responded. The group couldn't be any louder as they kept laughing. "Hey, it's all in fun!" Trish said as she drank Carli's juice.

"Vince loves it when you all have fun!" Matt said sarcastically.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Carli, we would have been fined or suspended or maybe even fired." Amy defended.

"If it wasn't for Carli, you wouldn't be in jail to begin with, right?" Matt laughed to Amy.

"Maybe that's true, but because she is who she is, everything is fine." Lisa said also defending Carli. John and Dave assumed it was because she was Steph's best friend. "So, Angie, you in?" Lisa said as she wiggled her eyebrows. All the girls lifted their glasses in a toast and looked at Angie.

She looked at Dave and back at the girls. She raised her glass, "Hell yeah!" Dave smiled and shook his head as the girls glasses connected.

Shawn raised his glass, "Welcome to the club, boys." The guys all toasted to what would be an interesting adventure. Shawn looked at John, "Remember when we said Carli's a handful?" John shook his head. "Now you know." John smiled and kissed Carli's temple. He actually found someone crazier than himself. They finished their breakfast and everyone went back to their rooms to pack up and check out. John and Carli made love again knowing it would be awhile before they saw eachother. Carli knew it would be next Monday at the joint live show, but she didn't tell John she would be there. She liked to keep her personal and private life separate, but that would be hard if she was dating someone in the company. She still didn't tell John what she did, she didn't want him to get nervous or panic. As far as John knew, Carli owned a club and sang in a band. She knew he'd find out, obviously on Monday if not sooner, but she'd rather not tell him now.

She drove John and the Bautistas to the airport. "I'll call you when we land, baby girl." Carli shook her head and kissed John. She hugged and kissed Dave and Angie and they walked inside. Dave had arranged his flight so he would fly to DC with her and then he'd board another plane for tonight's house show. John looked at her heart-broken, not knowing what to say. He cupped her face with his hands, "I'm really going to miss you." She smiled and leaned into his hand. He kissed her lightly and hugged her. They could both hear a few fans asking eachother if that was really John Cena. He kissed her again, pulled his hat low and quickly went inside. He turned one last time to look at her face and she blew him a kiss.

John and Carli talked several times a day and John was doing his best to see her. It was a busy week and he was hoping to get to her over the weekend. They had a house show in Baltimore on Saturday and he wanted to go to Connecticut right after. The Raw and Smackdown joint show was in New York City at Madison Square Garden and he had four days off for sure after the show. Carli said she'd meet him in Baltimore since she also was going to be in New York City on Monday. Saturday finally arrived and John could barely contain himself. Mark, Rey, Eddie and JBL kept trying to distract John to keep him calm. He kept looking at his watch and swore it was broken. They took him out to the ring and the four of them played around. They were soon joined by others, Booker, Rob, Kurt, Paul Wight (Big Show), Billy and Paul London. The Divas gathered round the ring and cheered the impromptu battle royal. Carli arrived at the arena and said hello to those left backstage. She saw Sara who was getting a drink and Sara said they were in the ring. She told Carli how manic John had been so the guys were trying to occupy him. Carli laughed knowing the feeling and she followed Sara to the ring. They walked down the ramp and Carli stood next to Torrie and Sara. Mark body slammed John and he landed right next to Carli. "Hi, handsome." She said as his face lit up. They kissed and John was quickly yanked up and given an Angle slam. Rey was laughing and John grabbed him and threw onto his shoulders for an F-U. Everybody was laughing and John launched Rey from his shoulders. Since Rey was so much smaller and lighter it was easy to add a little extra height to the maneuver. John lay on the mat out of breath from the beatings and they took the opportunity to dog pile him. Carli smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"You just got knocked the fuck out!" Rey yelled and the group erupted louder. Carli climbed onto the apron and into the ring. She lay on top of John and the laughter stopped and the cat calls began. The Divas and wrestlers went back to the locker rooms and left John and Carli in the ring.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He looked at her with a smile. Carli grabbed his face and gave him a sensuous kiss. John's brain quickly disintegrated and he melted into her. They laid there for awhile quickly catching up when they heard their names over the loud speaker to report to catering. They got up and went to the locker room. Carli changed again and they went to catering. They ate dinner with Mark and Sara and the girls plotted for the evening.

"Am I gonna have to get you from jail?" John asked and Carli and Sara busted up laughing. Mark rolled his eyes and said the same thing to John he had heard earlier.

"Welcome to the club, man." The girls continued and went for a walk when the meeting for the wrestlers began.

"So John doesn't mind that you work at HQ?" Sara asked.

"I don't think he knows." Carli replied. "It shouldn't matter right? I mean I just don't want him to think I'll be working the system to get him hookups. I know he wants to do it his way and on his own."

"Look at Steph and Paul. We all know she has a lot to do with him holding the belt for so damn long. And even though they know it, neither of them likes to be accused of special favors." Sara said quietly. Carli shook her head.

"That's why I'm afraid to tell him. Granted, I have nothing to do with the writing or any of the scripts, and I would never compromise him or my friendship with Steph just to promote John." Carli whispered back. They heard the meeting breaking up and walked around the corner out of ear shot.

Sara said, "Do you want him to find out from someone else or from you? Or do you just plan on walking into the meeting Monday and say 'surprise'?" Carli shrugged her shoulders and Mark and John came around the corner. Everyone went their separate ways and agreed to meet back in catering after the show. Carli thought all night how to tell John. There's no way it's a big deal, she has nothing to do with talent relations or writing. She can't be accused of helping further John's career, could she? John came back from his match and jumped in the shower. Although he loved shorts no matter the weather, he decided to wear baggy jeans and a button down. Carli wore her usual, a black tank top that sat low on her chest and black low rise cargo capris, her taught tummy clearly visible. She wore heels that she knew would be good for dancing, nice and stable. Her hair was down, just the way John loved it. They grabbed their leather jackets and bags and left for catering. They were the last to arrive and the guys were taking bets on how long the evening would last before Carli had them in jail.

"Very funny. I'm on good behavior tonight, sorry to disappoint you." Carli announced and hugged and kissed those she hadn't seen earlier. John thought to himself he had been here a year and a half, how come he had never heard this before or seen her. Mark and Sara and Billy and Torrie rode with John and Carli in her rented Expedition. They went straight to the club and the girls made a bee-line for the bar. A group of guys approached the girls at the bar and asked them to dance. The girls paid them no mind and continued with their shots. One of the guys pressed himself against Carli and placed a hand on her ass. John was ready to kill. Mark and Show both put their arms out to stop John and the others all watched the poor guy with his hands on Carli.

"Here we go guys; this didn't take long at all." Show said. Sara looked over at Mark at the same time Torrie looked at Billy. Carli did her shot and looked at the guy's hand on her ass then to his eyes.

"Remove your hand." Carli said quite pointedly as she looked back at the guy's hand on her.

"I didn't hear a please." The poor sap said as he squeezed her ass and pressed himself against her harder. John tried to get over there again and Mark still held John back.

"Just sit back and watch, Johnny boy." Mark said. Carli placed a $100 bill on the bar, winked at the bartender who knew Carli, and she turned around to face the stranger. They both blatantly looked eachother up and down as she leaned against the bar. She licked her lips and pushed off the bar. She put her hands on his chest and got close to his face. Sara and Torrie shook their heads and looked at Carli.

"You like touching me?" The stranger shook his head. "What's your name, little boy?" The guy gave a cocky smile and looked at his friends. He told her his name and tried to puff out his chest. Carli tried to contain her laughter as did the other girls. She gave her best silly school girl giggle and looked at her friends. She gripped his shirt tight and pulled him swiftly to her and slammed her head into his nose. The bartender and security all turned their backs. He bent over as the blood dripped from his nose. He started calling Carli all kinds of names and her closed hand connected with his ear. She pulled his shirt over his head trapping him inside his own clothing. Her left arm put him in a headlock and her right grabbed his waistband. Her right knee met his ribs and as he fell, she punched him in the kidney. She got in his ear, "You still like touching me?" He screamed in pain and she pushed him to the floor with her hand. Carli looked at the other guys and they quickly gathered their friend and headed for the exit. They ran into a few brick walls and their eyes grew wide as they looked up and saw familiar faces. John bent down and whispered in the victim's ear.

"You touch her again, mother fucker, and I'll give you a beating that will give you nightmares for the rest of your miserable ass life." He looked up at John and shook his head. They tried desperately to get through the guys who weren't moving. John went straight to Carli who was doing another shot with the girls. She grabbed him and kissed him, her tongue dancing on his and letting him know what she was drinking. A suggestive song was played and the girls went to the dance floor. They danced a slow, erotic dance with Carli between Sara and Torrie. She looked so tiny between them. Carli watched John watching her and it drove him wild. He could feel himself getting slightly aroused despite the public setting. Torrie was in front of Carli with her back to her and she bent forward. She threw her head back and moved her hips. Torrie kept her eyes on her husband, Billy. Sara was behind Carli and she squatted down behind her. As she stood back up slowly she ran her hands up Carli's legs, stopping on her hips. Sara kept her eyes on her husband, Mark. When Torrie bent over and Sara squatted, Carli leaned back placing her right hand on Torrie's back. She leaned her upper body at a left angle, closed her eyes and let her head fall back and her lips part. She ran her left hand through her hair and let it fall through her fingers. She licked her lips and locked eyes with her man. "Oh…my…god." John said almost dropping his beer. All eyes were on the three girls. Torrie dropped to her knees and Sara flipped Carli around so she was facing her. Sara held her waist and Carli was pulled backward by Torrie. Carli's head went to Torrie's right shoulder and their faces were right next to eachother. Torrie's hand was on Carli's throat both of their lips parting. Torrie slowly stood up bringing Carli with her. All three girls stood as if glued together and they looked at the guys. Carli's hands reaching behind her and resting on Torrie's thighs. Sara's hands were on Carli's hips and Torrie's hands were crossed over Carli and on Sara's hips.

"If they fuckin' kiss, I will cum right here." Rey said aloud.

"Yeah." The guys said in unison almost in slow motion. "That's fuckin' hot." John said. "Yeah." They all said again.

Sara whispered in Carli's ear, "He's perfect for you." Their eyes never leaving their men.

"I agree." Torrie replied as she came back up.

"Poor guy." Carli said and they all laughed. The song stopped and the girls went for another shot. The guys were all jolted back to reality as they came off the dance floor. "Hey, baby." Carli shot her tongue in John's mouth and it sent shock waves through him. She ordered a round of shots for everybody. He couldn't take his eyes from her nor could he speak. He was having a hard time not grabbing her and fucking her on the barstool. The rest of the night was more of the same, girl on girl dancing and shot after shot. The club stayed open an extra few hours just for them and they tipped big for it. When they finally left, they were drunk and exhausted. Mark had had the least amount to drink so he drove them back.

When they arrived at the hotel, they all said their goodnights and would meet tomorrow for lunch. John and Carli went to their suite and John plopped down on the couch. He put his head back and closed his eyes. Carli looked around and saw all the candles and John's radio. He always traveled with that radio. She lit the candles and found a good station. John looked up at her and she looked back seductively. She was just out of John's reach and she started dancing to the music. She turned her back to him and slowly removed her tank top while she moved her hips to the music, her arms staying above her head. She leisurely turned around to face him. Carli ran her hands down her face and leaned her head back as she ran her hands down her neck. As her hands continued slowly little by little down her chest, she raised her head and locked eyes with John. Her lips parted as her hands went down her tummy. Her hips still swayed as she undid her capris and turned to the side as she bent over and pulled her pants to her ankles. John was at full tilt by now and was ready to pounce on her like a lion to its prey. She had on her black Chantilly lace bra and matching boyshorts. Carli removed her pants and bent at the knees in a squat. She turned to face John and spread her legs, rotating her hips to the music. She kept her eyes locked to John's as she ran her hands on her inner thighs and she gradually stood. Both of her hands went to her center and she threw her head back, moaning and grinding her hips to her hands.

He couldn't take it any more and John was at Carli quicker than you could blink. He roughly kissed her as one hand squeezed her ass and the other captured her breast. He moaned into her mouth as he pressed her to him. He kept this position as he walked to the bedroom. At the bed he spun her around so her back pushed into him. He guided her legs onto the bed so she knelt at the edge. He persuaded her thighs to spread apart as far as she could handle it. His right hand was low on her belly and he held her firmly against him. His left hand sought her center and his fingers played with her over her boyshorts. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it sent chills all over her. Carli let out a high pitched moan and threw her arms back so they wrapped around his head; her brow crinkling from pleasure and her mouth hung open. His right hand came up to her neck and moved her head towards him. His left hand went inside her panties and his fingers plunged into her at the same time his tongue dove into her mouth. Her body shuddered under his touch and she thought she'd die from bliss. She broke the kiss and gasped for air as his fingers thrust into her and rubbed her button. She screamed as she reached the pinnacle of ecstasy; her body constricting against him. John stayed with her until she finished and relaxed. He let her collapse on the bed but he only gave her a few seconds to prepare while he stripped of his own clothes. He literally ripped of her boyshorts and opened her legs as wide as they'd go. He thrust into her a little too fast and she screamed from pleasure and pain. He was drowning in the moment and didn't stop for Carli to adjust; he pumped deep into her and quickly found his release. His groans matched hers. He collapsed on her and laid his head on her chest.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she held back sobs. The lump in her throat threatened to choke her. John felt her body tense and realized what he'd done. He looked at Carli and knew he'd hurt her. He rolled to his side and hugged her tight. She broke down and cried. "Oh god, baby. I'm so sorry." He kissed her shoulders and her head and did his best to rock her. "I'm sorry." He looked at her and wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'll never ever do it again. I love you." She kissed him and got up from the bed heading for the bathroom. She did her best to calm down and recover. When she came back she saw John sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She walked to the other side and turned down the sheets. She crawled in and patted John's side of the bed. He looked at her and his heart was clearly breaking. Carli gave him a reassuring smile and he climbed in next to her. She kissed him tenderly and flipped over pressing her back into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as tight as he could and fit his body to hers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Explanations

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

The next morning Carli's eyes shot open. She sat up gasping for air. She felt like someone had been choking her and she couldn't catch her breath. The nightmares were back. She did her best not to wake him as she got out of bed in a panic. _Oh shit I'm going to be sick._ Carli ran to the bathroom and relieved her stomach of its contents. She brushed her teeth frantically as if she could scrub away her dream. She started the shower and had it as hot as her skin could handle. She scoured her body over and over trying to erase the flashback. She started crying from the pain but she kept going. Half hour later she stepped out, her skin raw from the brutal shower. She brushed her teeth again and went to the bedroom. John heard her in the bathroom and watched her now. She got dressed for the gym, grabbed her cd player and ran out the door. He could tell something was up from the way her skin looked. He sat up and threw his legs over the side. _Did I rape her last night?_ He jumped in the shower and continued to think about it._ I don't remember hearing her say stop. She was screaming._ He let the water run down his body as regret filled his heart.

Carli went to the hotel gym and was relieved it was empty. She pushed her body to its limits and fought the tears doing it. Other hotel guests came in and Carli decided to go for a swim. Again, nobody was in the pool yet. She dove in and did lap after lap. John went in search of her and even saw a few other wrestlers. They could tell something had happened by the look in his eye and the tone of his voice. He finally saw her in the hotel pool. He sat on a chair and waited for her. When she got out she saw him at the same time her body started shaking. She stopped and looked at him.

"Are you cold or is it me?" He said softly. Her teeth were chattering and her body began shaking so much she could barely stand. He grabbed the towels and wrapped them around her. When he felt her skin he was terrified. Her skin was turning purple and she was about to fall over.

"Let's get you upstairs." He picked her up gently as her knees gave out. She melted into him and felt as if she would pass out. He got her to the suite as fast as he could and lay her on the bed. He wrapped the covers around her tightly and went to draw a bath. He kept checking the water to make sure it wasn't too warm yet; he didn't want to send her body into shock. He took off his clothes and went to get Carli. He removed her bathing suit and carried her to the tub. He was glad it was a Jacuzzi so he could submerge as much of her as possible. He held her tight against his chest trying to warm her up. He knew to slowly warm her body and they sat there for several hours. He would drain and refill the tub making it a little warmer each time. All he could say to her was "I'm sorry." When he felt she was the right temperature he got them out and wrapped her in bed. He lay next to her helping to keep her warm. He stroked her hair and placed soft kisses on her face and head until she fell asleep.

"John?" She whispered. She looked around the room. "John?" Carli was trying not to panic. He came running back in the room. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hi." He said softly as he sat on the side of the bed and touched her face. He noticed she was breathing heavy and her eyes were wide. She looked at him and grabbed at him to hold her. She hugged him and squeezed him as much as she could. His heart wanted to leap out of his chest. He held her in his lap and rocked her back and forth. It took her awhile to relax but when she finally did she wanted food.

"Let's go downstairs." He laughed. They both dressed and went out the door. She was holding onto him a little tighter than usual. It was like she was hiding from something and wanted to just be inside his skin. When they got to the restaurant they saw the gang and were invited to sit with them. Carli hid her face behind John's shoulder and shook her head.

"Thanks, but we'll sit over here." John replied and gave a half-hearted smile. Sara and Torrie looked at John questioningly and he mouthed back 'I don't know.' The two girls looked at eachother as it hit them what it must be. They sat in a booth and Carli still hadn't let go of John. He turned in the seat to face her and cuddled with her. When the waitress came over he ordered for them both and noticed the gang was looking at him with worried faces. He gave them a sad smile and looked at Carli. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "If you want to tell me, I'll listen." When their food arrived she broke from John but still sat with their legs touching. When they finished eating they went back to the suite and sat on the couch. They were trying to decide whether to head for New York tonight or leave early in the morning. John had to be at the arena at noon for a huge meeting that was mandatory. Carli wanted to leave immediately so they packed up and headed to the lobby to check out. She again hid behind John and wore track pants, a tank top and his sweatshirt. She had on big sunglasses and a ball cap. While he checked out she called the hotel in NYC and said they'd be there that night. She practically ran out of the hotel and to the rented SUV. She jumped in and threw her stuff in the back. Carli just wanted this day to be over. When they arrived after the three hour drive, they went straight to their suite and got into bed. All she wanted to do was sleep. John was worried about her but didn't want to bring anything up that may upset her. He called Shawn and Rebecca and told them how Carli had been that day. He had to admit what happened the previous night, but Shawn and Rebecca said that wasn't it. Shawn said he'd talk to him at the meeting in the morning and he'd tell him what he thought might be it.

Carli woke up and decided she needed to tell John she'd be at the meeting with him. She didn't want any secrets between them. She went to the sitting area and saw him laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey baby, you feeling any better?" He asked as she lay on top of him. She shook her head and looked at him. John stroked her hair and looked at her with as much emotion as he could express without words. She kissed him trying to express her emotions.

"You taste like pizza." Carli said calmly. He had to laugh. "I have a confession of sorts. Well, not really a confession, I didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to shock you in the morning." John looked at her like she would turn back into a pumpkin. "I work for WWE." He looked stunned. "I'm a lawyer. I cover everything from contracts to HR issues to merchandising you name it. Tomorrow's meeting is huge and I'll be there."

"Why haven't I seen you before?" John asked calmly.

"I have legal assistants and HR assistants who work directly with the newer wrestlers. I only deal with the wrestlers as their careers get bigger. Sometimes I never deal with a wrestler; sometimes I'm deeply involved in their careers. Hogan, Shawn, Mark, Mick, Dwayne, Paul. When they venture out of the ring, I need to help analyze and advise what's best for the WWE and that individual." John shook his head in understanding.

"So what's going on tomorrow that involves you?" Hoping she could answer him.

"Some things are happening that are serious. I can't talk about it but I know you're not involved or at least as far as I know. Do you need to confess anything?" She smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Just one small thing. I know it's only been a week, but I do love you. I know its crazy and this has never happened to me before, but I can't help it." Carli smiled and kissed him. Their tongues delicately playing with eachother. John knew there was no way he would touch her tonight even if she wanted. He wasn't going to again go through what had just occurred in Baltimore. They lay on the couch watching movies and Carli couldn't deny how safe he made her feel. He thought back and the only thing explainable if it wasn't him was a nightmare that seemed real to her. They both slept on the couch that night tangled up in eachother.

Carli was up and gone before John even stirred. She covered him with a blanket before she left and placed a note on the bathroom mirror. A limo arrived promptly at 7:30 to get Carli and her legal assistant and HR assistant were already in the car. They spent the 30 minute drive going over the meeting and the itinerary from Vince's opening to Carli's monologue to the powerpoint presentation to the review of the company policies. It would be a long day for the employees and she knew it would drain all of them. They went to Carli's office in the city before heading to the arena.

Everyone was handed a packet as the walked into the meeting that gave the breakdown of the day's events. They all sat down and waited for the meeting to start. A few of them asked John how Carli was and he said she was fine. Ever since they left Baltimore she seemed 100 better. He sat with the usual group towards the front. Suddenly the back doors flew open and in came a flurry of people walking swiftly down the center aisle. All eyes turned to see the commotion. In the center was Carli and she had five people around her. She was trying to talk on her cell and remove her coat at the same time. She still wore her sunglasses and she looked incredible. She handed her leather trench coat to a man on her left and when she finished her call she handed her cell to the girl on the right. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck with a charcoal wool calf length skirt and knee-high boots. She was handed her briefcase and another cell phone. The group walked to the stage and began setting up. John just watched her as she took control of everything and was completely at ease with the insanity around her.

"She's fuckin hot!" John heard from somewhere behind him. "I need to get me a piece of that ass." He was beginning to explode when he saw the look on Carli's face. She had obviously heard the idiot because she was looking at someone behind him. The guy was being shushed but he was paying no attention. Show looked at John and signaled for him to relax. "I wonder what's she's wearing underneath that skirt." Carli picked up a piece of paper and flew down the steps and straight at the offender.

"Get out of my building, you're fired." Carli said calmly and quietly but her eyes were shooting daggers. The guy just laughed and shooed her away. "You have one last time to exit on your own." The guy continued laughing at her and even put his hand on the back of her knee.

"Come on pretty thing. Calm down I was paying you a compliment." The guy eyed her up and down. Quicker than he could blink Carli grabbed his hand and twisted it forcing him to the floor. She pulled his arm behind him and pushed up causing his shoulder to pop out of the socket. The entire room could hear the bones snap and the offender screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Carli stood over him and placed her spiked heel in his lower back.

"Get the fuck out of my god damn building you nasty piece of shit!" Carli yelled in his face. She turned and looked at the guy who had been sitting next to the now fired stage hand. "You have three seconds to get his ass out of this building or you can join him on the street." Fearful for his job he had never moved so fast. Carli took a deep breath and went back to the stage. The entire room was dead silent. Some of them had seen Carli get mad but never like this. Most of the group turned and looked at John who looked very worried. Something was going on with Carli and he had to find out. The beginning of the meeting was two hours and the wrestlers were glued to the front of the room. Nobody wanted to see the wrath again much less on themselves. They gathered in catering for the break and John went straight to Shawn.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" John asked him. Torrie, Trish, Stacy, Show and Mark came over too. Shawn signaled for them to step out so nobody could hear. They found a locker room and he motioned for John to sit down.

"Five years ago she was viciously attacked. She spent six months in the hospital. When I say vicious, I mean the worst thing your brain could imagine and then multiplied by 15. It took her awhile to become the Carli we all knew and loved but as you saw today and the other night at the club, she can snap instantly to defend herself if she feels violated. Sometimes it's extreme, sometimes not." John heard sniffing and he looked at the girls who had tears in their eyes. He noticed Show and Mark rubbing their eyes as they all thought back to what had happened. "We came real close to losing someone so pure and real and genuine. She means the world to all of us and for her to allow you into her life is an amazing thing, John. You're the first one outside of the group to get this close since before it happened." Shawn squeezed his hand as he processed all he had been told. "I'm guessing she had a nightmare about it and you saw her trying to clear it from her head."

"Does Baltimore have anything to do with it?" John asked. Shawn shook his head.

"Nothing really triggers the nightmares. When she's not with us she has bodyguards 24/7." Shawn replied. John stood up and ran his hands along his head. "It's a lot to handle, John, and if you can't, get out now." John moved to the corner and put his head against the wall.

"Where's this guy?" John asked his voice shaky.

"Nobody knows. We think Carli knows who it is but she's too scared. She gave a description and information but she won't give his name." Mark answered.

John turned and wiped his eyes. "He'll never fuckin' get near her as long as I live." He said as he stormed out of the locker room. He went in search of Carli and saw Shawn, Mark and Show right behind him. She was on her way out of catering and was on her cell again when she was grabbed by John and squeezed into a hug. She hung up her call and handed her assistant her phone and drink and hugged him back. John held onto her and vowed silently to protect her. Carli saw Mark, Show and Shawn standing close and could tell instantly they told him. She pulled away from him and put her hands to his face. She gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him softly.

"Everything's okay, baby." She whispered. He hugged her tight again. Her assistant ushered everyone back into the meeting and left John and Carli in the hallway.

"I want to know everything, but I can wait until you're ready to talk about it." He said quietly while still hugging her.

Carli pulled away, "We'll talk tonight." She smiled and kissed him. "We need to get back in there."

"Like I could actually pay attention." John retorted. He gave her one last kiss and they walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The History

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

After the meeting, Carli said she was going back to the hotel. John questioned this and tried to talk her into waiting for him. It took some persuading but she eventually gave up. She would wait in catering for him and they'd go back together. She watched the show on the monitors and knew when John would be finished. 15 minutes after his match he came into catering and found her working on her laptop and three of her assistants were still there. They all stood when he entered and went into the hall.

"Keeping them a little late aren't you? Are you a slave driver?" He smiled at her.

'Honey, those three know nothing about law or personnel issues. They're always with me." Carli responded and John shook his head acknowledging he understood. He got a drink as Carli finished and they walked out. He had never noticed them before; they must be very good at their jobs. He said as much to Carli.

"They're not secret service; you're not supposed to notice them. If I'm with a group I know I'll be okay so I usually send them on their way, but if I don't feel the group could assist, they come with me. Now that you know who they are you'll notice more." Carli said.

"That must be really expensive." John said not expecting a response.

"Very, but Vince only wants the best and he knows he can trust this particular security firm. That and I know what they did before becoming rent-a-cops." Carli basically admitted Vince was paying for it without actually using the words. She gathered her things and he carried their bags to the car. They went to a restaurant with the group; John failed to mention this until they arrived. He noticed her security team behind them and laughed at how obvious they are when you know their there. During dinner nothing was said about Carli's outburst; everybody acted as if nothing happened and she liked it that way. When they got back to the hotel John was dying to know her past but would wait for her to come to him. She changed out of her work clothes and into her jammies. She sat on the couch next to John and clutched a pillow.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? She asked him.

"I'm ready for as much as you're willing to share." He looked at her and kissed her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I dated a guy in college who seemed very nice and loving. What I thought was simply overprotectiveness, turned into slow mental and emotional abuse. He was very good at it because I didn't know it was happening. It started as him getting upset if I even talked to another guy. If a guy said hi to me and not him I must be cheating. If a guy said hi to me first and then him I must be cheating. If I tried to defend the guy and myself he would grab my arm and get in my face calling me a liar. I had to stay right next to him at all times if we were out in public. I could only dance if it was with him, not even with girlfriends. This happened over a period of 18 months. One night he had called me so many names I'd finally had enough and I hit him across the face. He retaliated by wrapping his hands around my neck and lifted me off the ground while he choked me. When passers-by saw this he threw me down and kicked me. I tried getting away from him but he would follow me. He would call and taunt me reciting what I'd had for lunch or dinner, where I'd been that day and who I'd been with; I was so scared I didn't know what to do. This went on for a few years. You know how the cops are; they have to actually catch him physically hurting me before they'll do anything. One night I had been at the library doing some research and I got out later than usual; it was already dark. I walked back to my condo which wasn't that far and when I got outside the building I saw all the lights were out. I thought I had forgotten to set the timer for the lights. I went inside and none of the lights were working, I was thinking it was the electric. I looked around for candles and a flashlight when I heard his voice behind me. He started yelling at me and calling me names. It was a full moon that night so it wasn't completely dark, I could see a little. I was standing in front of the knife drawer so I grabbed one as quietly as I could and turned to face him. As soon as I turned he hit me with a baseball bat in the knee. When I fell to the floor, he kicked me a few times and picked me up by my neck. He punched me repeatedly in my face. He had my baseball bat and smashed my ankle and broke some ribs. I was barely conscious from the pain and the choking. I looked up and saw him swing the bat at my head; then I passed out. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. They told me what had happened and all the damage he'd done. They said I'd also been in a car accident; the assailant had taken me out of my apartment and put me into a car. He crashed the car into a building on campus. I had flown out the front window and they found me at the other end of the store. The brick wall stopped the car but my body skidded to the other end. I was found the following morning. The police, being the gentle people they are told me he was probably going to throw me out somewhere and leave me for dead." Her eyes were distant as she told him what happened and she spoke as if it happened to someone else. She had been looking at the floor to avoid John's face, but she raised her head and looked at him. "I can still see him in my dreams." Carli's voice started to shake and she started breathing heavy. He took her in his arms slowly and held her tight. She let her guard down and let her emotions flow free. John let his tears fall as she screamed and sobbed, her body shaking. "I'm sorry."

"You're at risk being in my life. It's a lot to ask. Some of the inner circle didn't know me until after I came back, but they'd heard all about it. They made the decisions to be my friends and protectors, it took me a long time to accept it, but they know the risks." Carli said barely audible.

"I'm not afraid of a guy who beats a girl." John said with a little force behind it.

"He's not one guy. He's got connections and 'friends', a whole network of people. He calls at least once a month and never from the same place. He knows what I've been doing and who I've been with, what I had for lunch, what CD is in my car stereo. This is my life, John. I've learned to deal with it and I won't let him break me again. I live my life to the fullest because I never know when it will end." Carli said bluntly.

"As long as you let me, I'm not going anywhere." He held her face in his hands and looked at her deeply proving with his eyes he'd be there for her. "And from what I understand it's one hell of a ride!" Carli laughed at this and kissed him firmly. After a few reassuring kisses and hugs, they went to the hotel restaurant for a bite to eat. Since it was a Monday, nobody had gone out but they were at the hotel bar and grill. The group could tell John and Carli had talked, there seemed to be a deeper connection and a new look in their eyes. They had a late dinner and drinks with everyone. Carli's phone rang and she stepped to the side to answer it.

"Hey, beautiful. You look amazing tonight. Did you enjoy your dinner?" The caller said. Carli's body immediately began to shake violently. "I love the way you're wearing your hair." She anxiously looked around the restaurant not knowing if she'd see him or not. She slowly walked to the lobby and looked around. She couldn't see him but she knew he had to be close. She seemed as if she was in a trance and she walked through the lobby towards the main doors.

"Where's Carli?" John looked around the restaurant. "Carli?" He began to panic. "Carli, where are you?" They all started a frenzied search. He spotted her as she approached the main doors. "Oh shit, hang up the phone!" John ran after her. "Carli hang up the phone!" Everyone ran after John towards Carli. She seemed to be in a trance and kept walking right out the entrance doors. "Carli, no!" John screamed. Carli stood outside in the rain staring across the street.

"Is that your new boyfriend? He's a wrestler right? John Cena." The caller laughed maniacally and Carli stood there watching the figure across the street. "Come to me, Carli. I know you see me." The caller taunted her to step into the busy street. "Good girl. Come to me and we'll be together forever." John and the gang finally caught Carli as she was about to step off the curb.

He said softly, "Carli, baby, give me the phone." He slowly took the phone from her and listened.

"Hello, John. Next time you won't be able to come to her rescue. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me." The caller laughed and hung up. John looked around and wasn't sure if the caller was on the street or in a building. Carli's head turned to her right and she seemed to be watching something intently.

"Mother fucker!" John yelled and grabbed Carli's hand pulling her back inside. "Carli…Carli!" John got right in her face to try and snap her out of it.

"I saw him." She said, still distant. "Did you see him?" Carli's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Mark was already on the phone with the police handling Carli's case and was describing what happened. He went to the front desk and told them the police were coming and to contact him when they got here. John carried Carli upstairs to their suite and put cold washcloths on her face. She started coming around and everyone sighed in relief. "What happened?" She whispered. John just held her tight and choked back tears.

"Everything's fine. He'll never get that close again." John replied to her. The police came and talked to everyone and John and Carli. "Give them his name, baby girl." Carli shook her head as her eyes grew wide. "Please. If we know his name we can stop him." She started breathing heavy again. She looked around the room as if saying his name would make him appear. She got up and went to her purse taking out a pen and paper. She wrote down his name and gave it to John. He hugged her again and handed the note to the police. Mark looked over their shoulder to see the name, he knew but now it was confirmed. He looked at Show, Matt and Shawn and shook his head. The four men went into the hall with the police to answer more questions.

"Thank you, baby." John said quietly. He held her and stroked her hair. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

Carli and John tried to resume their lives over the next several months. Professionally everything was great. Before they knew it, WrestleMania was upon them again and John won the US Championship. Carli and Vince were in discussions with a few production studios about upcoming movies for Steve Austin. Carli had run across a script and thought it was pretty decent for their first venture. She showed it to Vince and he knew exactly who would play the lead role. John Cena. They kept it between the two of them as they shopped the idea around to Hollywood. When they found a company, they approached John. They explained everything to him and he agreed after talking to Carli privately. He asked her as a lawyer, not a WWE lawyer, what she thought of the contract. She broke it down for him and let him know this was an excellent contract for his first movie and if it were her in the movie, she'd take it. Carli also spoke with Vince about supporting John on a musical side. John didn't want any financial backing; he would pay for it himself. He did make a deal with Vince about promoting it and using a song as his entrance music. A week after WrestleMania, Carli started receiving calls from various locations and the caller would hang up when she answered. They came at any time any day, no pattern and never the same number twice. Carli brushed them off but John alerted the police. He suggested she change her number but she wouldn't change it again. She was tired of constantly changing her number and he always found out, so why change it.

Personally they seemed to be on the fast track to spending the rest of their lives together. During Christmas they had decided to move in together. John didn't have much since he was always traveling and he lived with three of his four brothers in a house. All he brought with him were his clothes, his cars and his beloved Playstation2. Carli got him a Gamecube and X-Box and a few of his favorite arcade games; he thought he'd died and gone to heaven again. He had been thinking to himself lately about marriage. He knew she wasn't one for marriage, but she was doing a lot of things lately that weren't typical Carli. He wondered how his parents would feel if they started a family without being married; they had talked loosely about it and decided they wouldn't try, but also wouldn't prevent either. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. As a couple they couldn't be happier and their friends and family truly believed in them. John got used to the bodyguards and didn't notice them anymore. To be honest he loved the gated community they lived in because it kept the fans from camping on the front lawn. He loved his fans and always went the extra mile for them, but he did want some privacy too. At least four times a week Carli would see them outside the gates waiting for him. She wanted to tell them when he'd be back, but he still had an image and Vince likes to keep that outside the ring too. They hadn't heard anything from the police but Carli hadn't received any phone calls either.

In March, Carli started paying attention to her body and realized a few changes. She waited until one morning in April, after WrestleMania, and called Steph into a meeting. Steph came into her office and sat on the couch. She loved the couch even though it was on the other side of the office from the desk.

"So, what's up? What's the emergency meeting?" Steph said.

"Come with me, please." Carli said and got up from her desk.

"Can't we stay here? I'm too comfy." Steph whined.

"Get your lazy ass up and come with me!" Carli pulled Steph from the couch and she went into the bathroom down the hall.

"Why are we in here? You have your own bathroom." Steph said as Carli went into a stall.

"Can't leave evidence in my bathroom or office." Carli said as she walked out. She placed the stick down next to Steph and washed her hands. Steph looked down and her jaw dropped. "Yes, it's a pregnancy test."

"I see that but have you looked at it?" Steph replied wide-eyed. Carli shook her head no.

"It says to check after two minutes." Carli said drying off her hands.

"I don't think you need to wait two minutes!" Steph replied and hugged Carli. She looked at the stick and back to her best friend. Carli was stunned.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Carli was pissed.

"Aren't you excited? It's great news!" Steph said hugging her again. Carli grabbed the stick and went back to her office. Steph had to jog to keep up with her and when they entered her office, Steph closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want this. I can't do this. Maybe it's wrong. Maybe I'm stressed out and it's giving a false reading." Steph picked up the phone and called their doctor. She could see Carli in an hour.

"I thought you went off birth control for a reason." Steph put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think it would actually happen!" Carli's eyes teared up and Steph hugged her. "Oh shit." Carli laid on the couch and put a pillow over her face. Steph couldn't contain her excitement. She ran out and down the hall to her office. She grabbed her purse, called her Mom and said they were leaving and they'd be back in a few hours. She got Carli's purse and forced her out the door. "I'll be back later." Carli said to her secretary as she schlumped down the hall. Stephanie drove them to the doctor and looked over Carli's paperwork in case anything needed updating. The nurse called them and they went back. Carli couldn't remember the last day of her period and of course Steph chimed in at how quickly the test changed. The nurse weighed her and took her blood pressure. She took them to an examining room and Carli changed into every girl's favorite gown. The doctor came in and spoke with Carli then began the exam. She did a sonogram to determine the timeline but she could guess by how Carli's body felt. Carli and Stephanie watched the monitor and tears fell down Carli's face. The doctor finished and Carli got dressed. The best friends hugged and stood there as Carli cried. Once she relaxed they left and had lunch. They sat there talking about everything but the doctor's visit. Stephanie knew Carli needed time to absorb the new information.

"John will be home tomorrow, you know they have a show here." Steph said to just throw that out there. She knew, of course, Carli would know John's schedule. After lunch they went back to the office. Carli had a hard time paying attention and decided to leave. She went home and sat in the dark. She emailed John and said she wasn't feeling good and she'd talk to him when he got back. Carli lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.

Tuesday morning came too soon and she felt like she got no sleep. She took a shower and felt better. This is a good thing, right? She looked at the photos taped to the mirror and looked at the framed photos of her and John. Carli smiled to herself and got ready for the office. The Smackdown roster would be coming to HQ for training before leaving for New Haven. When they began arriving they went to the meeting hall. Instead of going with the rest of the roster, John went straight to Carli's office. Her secretary told John she was down in the meeting hall already. He couldn't wait to see her and always got so excited the day he'd be heading home. He ran back downstairs and stopped in the doorway when he saw her. She was at the front directing the set up of the training materials. She could feel him every time he was near her and this time was no different. She excused herself without even looking and went straight to the door. _She looks so beautiful. Something's different though._ John was thinking as she walked towards him. John followed her around the corner and into the cafeteria. As soon as he closed the doors she turned and flew into his arms. She had to fight back the tears and he could feel her tensing but a tear touched his cheek. He pulled back and kissed her tenderly. She melted into him instantly and John slipped his tongue in her mouth. As he kissed her he wiped the tears from her face. Her assistant came in and said it was time to start.

"I missed you so much." Carli said looking into his eyes.

"I love you, baby girl. Are you going with me to New Haven?" He asked in between kisses.

"Of course, we have something to talk about too, it's important." Carli said and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" John replied looking concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She smiled back to him. They went into the hall and John sat with Mark and Show as Carli went to the front. After two hours they took a break and Carli decided she couldn't wait. She took John to her office and sat him down in her chair. She sat on her desk facing him and before she could say anything he looked at her desk. He picked up the pictures and his jaw dropped. Carli smiled and John was stunned. He studied the pictures and noticed the date on the photos.

"I'm going to be a Dad?" He asked her barely audible still looking at the pictures. "I'm going to be a Dad in five months?" His voice got a little more excited and he gazed at Carli. "You're giving me a baby?" His eyes filled with tears and all of Carli's fears melted away. She was never worried how John would react, it was her own fears and he always made her feel better.

"I found out yesterday. Obviously I wasn't paying attention to my body because I'm already in my second trimester." Carli said and was startled when he jumped up and hugged her. Stephanie was walking by and saw them and she knew her friend would be okay.

"I could tell something was different about your body, but since this is my first pregnancy I wasn't sure. Who knows already? Can we tell people? Do we need to get married?" John started pacing as questions ran through his mind at lightning speed.

"Stephanie. If you want and we don't NEED too, I think we should discuss what we both want and what's best for the baby."

"Baby girl, I've wanted to marry you since the moment I saw you in the airport. I will marry you anytime, anywhere, you just tell me and I'll be there early. It's your decision." He replied hoping she'd marry him.

"Let me think on this a little more and we'll talk on the drive to New Haven." She knew what she wanted it was whether or not she had the courage. Carli was running smack into reality and it scared the shit out of her. They went back downstairs to the meeting hall and everyone was still hanging around. John dragged Carli through the crowd and stopped when he found Mark and Show.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" John yelled for the world to hear. Carli could feel her skin turning red and she shook her head and hid her eyes. Their two friends looked at Carli concerned and she gave them a look saying 'it's okay.' The soon-to-be parents were congratulated and Carli kept trying to get everyone to settle down so they could resume training. She watched John throughout the program and he kept smiling and looking at the sonogram pictures. She too realized this was a good thing and absent-mindedly answered her phone.

"Congratulations. Look at John. See how happy he is? It's a shame to ruin that but we'll have too. He'll never see that child. I'm coming, Carli." The caller hung up after she heard the same maniacal laugh. The phone fell to the floor and the tears came in buckets. Stephanie grabbed Carli and walked her out. She signaled for John to stay in the training. He had noticed the phone call and had to fight himself to stay seated. Carli was in hysterics in the corridor and fell to her knees. She glanced down the hall and saw him at the other end. She began screaming and stood to run the other way.

"Carli…Carli…Carli!" Steph whispered to her and poked her in the ribs. She was gasping for air and grabbing her throat. "Carli!" Stephanie grabbed her as she fell of the chair. John was out of his seat instantly and next to Carli.

"What just happened?" John was on the verge of panic and Mark called 911.

"I looked over and she had her head in her hands. I saw her eyes were closed and thought she had fallen asleep. I was trying to wake her and that's when she started gasping for air." Steph said as tears rolled down her face. John whispered in Carli's ear.

"I'm right here, baby girl. Its okay and you can wake up. You're safe." He stroked her hair and placed delicate kisses on her face. Carli blinked and looked at John.

"I just saw him, he was here. He called me and…" She passed out again. John and Steph both looked around the room.

"She had to have dreamt it….right?" John looked at Steph.

"Her phone never rang." Steph replied. The EMTs arrived and John insisted he go with her. The bodyguards would be going but that wasn't good enough for him. Vince excused John but he would have to make it up and he was still expected to be there tonight. He rushed out and rode in the ambulance with Carli. Suddenly they began to frantically work on Carli. One EMT called to the hospital and described what was happening.

"I am losing her!" He yelled into the phone.

"NO! NO! NO! Carli!" John fought with the other EMT as he was trying to get to Carli. "She's pregnant!"

"I cannot help her if you're in the way!" The EMT yelled at John. He pushed John onto the bench and went back to Carli. He was choking back a sob and didn't know what to do. His life with Carli flashed before him and he just let the tears flow. They arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into a trauma room. John was kept outside the door while Carli was evaluated and all he could see were doctors and nurses running in and out screaming at eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carli sat up struggling for air. Her hands quickly went to her stomach. John sat up and looked at her curiously. "You okay, baby? Bad dream? What can I get you?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She looked around and recognized their bedroom.

"I'm not sure I can describe the dream I just had. The dream started when you won the belt, when we signed the movie contracts, the CD contract and the day I found out I was pregnant and when I told you. It was during training and I received a phone call from him and ran out the door. I saw him at the end of the hall and ran the other way. Next thing I knew you and Steph said I had a dream but I passed out. I was rushed to the hospital and you were with me. The paramedics said I was dying and you were screaming. Does that make sense?" Carli asked him as she struggled to get out of bed. John went to her side and lifted her out.

"You need to relax. I know pregnant women have crazy dreams, but you need to focus on good things. You know the police have him back in custody and we're both great." He said softly while rubbing her back. Carli waddled to the bathroom for the hundredth time today.

"This bathroom's big enough; can we just put a bed in here for me so I don't have to go far to pee?" Carli whined and John smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her nose as she tried her best to throw a temper tantrum. He had to laugh at her. Her tiny frame was doing it's best to accommodate the baby that would become the center of their world at any moment. He knew she was humongous but would never say that to her. From the back she didn't even look pregnant, but from the side and the front she looked like she was smuggling basketballs under her shirt. Carli was having a difficult pregnancy because of the damage she sustained from her attack. Her doctor was surprised she could carry at all much less to her 36th week. She wanted to induce her as soon as she reached the safety zone of 38 weeks. Her poor body was at its maximum and the doctor knew if the baby stayed much longer Carli would have a dangerous labor. She was trying to stay busy with the holidays coming and planning big parties, but John kept her to a minimum. He didn't want her to go into labor at the mall or out in public.

Vince agreed to only use John for the Smackdown tapings and no house shows for the final weeks so he'd be home at least five out of seven days. They were trying to invent a storyline so John could be home with Carli for a few weeks after the baby was born. The writers had John pitted against Carlito for the US title and decided to use this angle. It would give John about four to five weeks with Carli and the baby. The birth was scheduled the day after John would lose the title to Carlito. Thankfully Smackdown was to be taped in Boston and John could drive straight home afterwards.

John and Carli had eloped to Las Vegas the week after they learned of the pregnancy. They didn't tell anyone until they got back. They took his parents and told them it was for a vacation and surprised them with a stop at an all night chapel. They stayed in a suite so they could all be together but his parents had different bedrooms. Now they were about to become parents for the first time and decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby. During the pregnancy John had been so tender and patient with Carli; rubbing her feet, her back, her shoulders. He catered to her every whim. The local ice cream parlor knew his order automatically; he just called and said he was coming.

She wanted to go to Boston with him for the taping and since it was only a few hours away, her doctor said okay. It would help Carli relax and take her mind off things. She didn't tell John about the phone calls that began again and it did add to her stress. He knew about the baby and was threatening her and her child's life. She had alerted the police and she had patrol cars monitoring her house. They had a security system and the bodyguards, but a little police protection would be welcomed. Her bodyguards went with her to Boston and since she was so far along, one of them drove with her. They made fun of her at the amount of times they had to stop so she could pee. It was only a few hours but they stopped every 45 minutes. What was a four hour drive turned into a five hour drive. Carli reminded them that's why they left earlier! Obviously they weren't married with children or they'd know these things Carli teased back.

They arrived at the arena and she was escorted to John's locker room. One guard stayed with her and the other two went for drinks and a snack for Carli. She did alert the bodyguards about the phone calls so they knew to be extra careful. She had visitor after visitor and they had all commented to John she looked frightened but made a beautiful pregnant woman. John had noticed also that Carli seemed nervous and on edge since she'd arrived. He wanted to bring her to the ring with him so he could keep an eye on her himself but she didn't have the patience for crowds and they couldn't get them close enough, she needed four seats. John made her promise not to walk around without a guard and she agreed. He went to the ring for his match and had a hard time paying attention. During the match Carlito had whispered to John to get in the game or he'd hurt them both. John lost the belt as planned and he did his best to play the part when he really wanted to run out of the ring and back to Carli. During the match, Carli wanted more food so she took a guard with her and went to catering. He waited outside after searching the room and Carli sat in a chair. She propped her feet up on another chair and laid her head back. She dozed off but was jolted awake when the door was roughly pulled open. She looked at him and wanted to scream but nothing came out. He must have been 30-40 feet from Carli, as close as he'd been since the night he attacked her. He smiled and raised a gun.

"I will always love you." He fired the gun twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Save Her

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

John left the ring and was met on the other side of the curtain by Sara. She was crying and couldn't speak, all she did was grab John's hand and they ran. When they turned the corner towards catering he saw Mark and Show talking to police, Torrie and Billy standing to the side and she was crying. His heart sank when he saw a body on the ground and a sheet draped over it. He went to Mark and asked what happened. Mark told the police who John was and two other officers escorted John out of the building and to a squad car. They went racing to the hospital which luckily wasn't too far from the arena. They tried to explain what they knew but it was just babble. All he heard was Carli had been shot. He was escorted into the emergency room and was met by the other two guards. John immediately started screaming at them and their failure to protect her. He knew they were hurting too but he didn't care. They let John yell and get out his anger. A nurse came over to John and told him where to wait. The guards went with him to the floor where they'd have Carli. He soon figured out it was the other guard under the sheet at the arena. He was secretly Carli's favorite and she'd be so upset to know he lost his life because of her. 30 minutes later John got company from the wrestlers. The Raw show the previous night wasn't too far and most had gone to the Smackdown taping. Mark and Sara brought John and Carli's things and Sara had called John's parents. He had tears in his eyes when he saw Carli's bag. He looked in the bag and saw her prenatal books, a baby outfit, a picture of the two of them and the sonogram pictures. He took out the pictures and held them to his chest. Everyone sat in silence for another few hours. Steph and Paul, Shawn and Rebecca, Mark and Sara, Billy and Torrie and Dave and Angie sat with John while some tried to sleep and others just paced the halls. He stood after awhile and started walking back and forth in front of the door where the doctor would come out. His parents arrived and went right to him. The three of them hugged and Carol Cena cried. At long last John saw two people coming and was hoping one was Carli's doctor; neither looked like they had good news.

"Mr. Cena?" The doctors asked.

"I'm John." He could barely speak. Everyone came over and stood behind John except for his parents who stood at either side.

"I'm Dr. Johnson your wife's surgeon and this is Dr. Lester, she's a pediatric surgeon." John's Mom choked back a sob as did Stephanie. "Your wife was shot twice. Once in the right shoulder and once to the abdomen. However, the bullet that went into her abdomen had first passed through her right arm and left hand." He demonstrated the actions as he explained. "It shattered the bone which most likely shifted the path of the bullet. The shot to her shoulder was from the back to front which means she probably moved to protect the baby causing the bullet to enter from behind." Dr Lester said, "Your wife's arms wrapped around her belly saved your child." There was an audible sound of shock as the bluntness of the words gave them a visualization of what happened. Carli's surgeon continued explaining Carli's condition and the effects. "She was also hit on the right side of the head by a blunt object, this only left a bruise but she received a concussion when she fell. She hit her head on something pointed, like the corner of a table. She's lost a lot of blood. Based on the timeline of events, it was about 10 minutes before someone found her and whoever that was saved her life and that of your child." Relief was obvious as they all heard the baby was alive. "Your baby is in NICU and your wife -" John cut off the doctor before he could say anything.

"When can I see her?" He asked anxiously.

"Mr. Cena. Your wife is in a coma." The doctor tried to sound gentle but at this point it was useless. John was having a hard time maintaining control and his body began shaking from both fear for Carli and anger. His Dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"How's the baby?" Paul asked. Dr. Lester stepped forward with a gently smile.

"Would you like to see your new baby?" She asked. John shook his head.

"No. I'm waiting for Carli. We're supposed to do that together." The doctor nodded and stepped back. She tried to explain things to John and again, he had a hard time paying attention. All the girls went to find NICU. The guys made John sit down.

"You need to see the baby and let that baby know you're there. You have to go right now." His Dad said firmly. John looked at him and shook his head. Paul, Shawn, Dave and his Dad took John to NICU. They saw the women looking in a window and crying. John stopped afraid to get closer.

"I can't do this. Not without Carli." John broke down again and this time Paul got tougher.

"Carli would want you to be here, not in the waiting room sitting on your ass. Now get over there and let your child know everything will be okay." John walked over to the window and instinctively knew where to look. A nurse was checking the baby and he saw monitors and tubes everywhere and a bandage on the left leg. Two hands, two feet, two arms, two legs, two eyes, looks like all the fingers and toes. And then he saw it 'Baby Cena' written on a blue card.

"I have a son." John whispered as he marveled at his boy. "He looks okay." Tears flowed down his cheeks. "He looks like Carli." John couldn't hold it in any longer and let his emotions go. He got a group hug as he cried. A nurse stepped out from NICU.

"Are you the father?" She asked John. He answered her with a nod. She motioned for him to come with her and she put a gown and cap on him and brought him into the room. She pulled a rocking chair over by the bassinet and lifted the baby. She handed him to John and he was surprised at how heavy he was. He sat down and let the tears fall onto his son. The nurse explained the baby sustained a deep flesh wound. The bullet entered the leg but missed the bone and major arteries. The tubes and monitors were standard for a preemie, it's just to help him breath and make sure his heart is working correctly. "He'll be just fine, sir." She smiled and touched his shoulder. He looked at his son's hands and feet, he traced circles on his face, and kissed his forehead. Carli loved that, it made her relax and it seemed to work on his son. He choked back another lump in his throat. He was overwhelmed by the sudden burst of emotion he was feeling. He loved Carli and his son with all he had. But when you finally hold your child, when you finally look into your baby's eyes, it's astounding. He knew this was single-handedly, without a doubt the greatest day of his life, and yet the worst too. He thought of Carli and looked up at the people watching him. He mouthed to them 'Carli' and they understood. Show said he'd go check and either come back or send someone. His son began to stir and he was coming out of his medication. The nurse came over with a bottle and John fed him. Father and son sat looking into eachother's eyes.

"Hi, baby boy." He smiled down into the little boy's eyes which looked exactly like his Mother's.

Show went back to the waiting room where he found the rest of the group. Vince and Linda had arrived and were talking with the remaining wrestlers. He inquired about Carli and there were no changes. Vince and Linda were going to NICU to see the baby and check on John. The police walked up and began asking about Carli and giving a statement. Linda had to be held back by Vince as she screamed at the police.

"You asshole. Carli wouldn't be here if you fucking people had done your fucking jobs. We could lose her and she might never see her child because you bastards didn't help her!" Linda broke down and cried as Vince hugged her. The doctor came out and said Carli was settled in her room and she could have visitors, no more than two at a time. Everyone wanted to go in, but thought John should be the first. Linda said she would wait there and for Vince to go to NICU to see the baby and she'd go up after John came back.

John took his son to the window and held him up for everyone to see him. John asked the nurse if the grandparents could come in with the baby. She agreed but only the immediate family could visit one at a time. John signaled for his Mom to come in the nursery. She put on the necessary garments and stood with John looking at the newborn. As they both talked about the baby, John handed his son to her. John left the nursery after kissing his son's forehead and went into the hall with the others. They all congratulated him and agreed with John, the baby looked like Carli. He told Vince he and his Dad could go in one at a time after his Mom was finished. Vince was deeply touched that they thought of him that way. Steph, Torrie and Sara walked back with John as he prepared to see Carli. He approached the room as a nurse and doctor were walking out. He heard them talking about Carli not responding to them. She needed to hear someone's voice that she knew. John took a deep breath and walked into Carli's room. He saw her and walked back out. He bent over with his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths. He went back in and sat next to her.

"It's you and me, baby girl. Just us. It's always been you and me since before we met and it will always be just us. He kissed her hand that wasn't bandaged and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Her heart rate picked up at the sound of his voice. A nurse came swiftly back into the room and John asked what was wrong. She said Carli's heart rate changed so she wanted to check her. When the nurse spoke her heart rate went back down.

"Were you talking to her? She asked John. He shook his head. "Do it again."

"Carli, honey, I saw the baby and we have a son. He's okay and looks just like you." Her heart rate went up again and the nurse called the doctor. As she explained what was happening a tear fell down Carli's cheek. "I need you to wake up so we can talk about his name. I know we have a list but we need to do this together so come back to me and see your son." He stroked her hair and drew circles on her face. Carli really responded to this and the doctor walked in and watched. As John talked, the doctor watched the monitors and Carli's movements. He turned to the nurse and asked for the neurologist to come observe. From what he knew, Carli was coming out slowly and it was only going to happen with her husband by her side. The doctor told John what was happening and what he had observed before John walked in. They thought they'd either lose Carli overnight or she'd remain in the deep coma for a long time. Somehow her body instinctively responded to her husband's voice. John asked if the baby could be brought to Carli. The doctor would find out and let him know, he didn't see why not. He got on his phone and called the pediatrician. Dr Lester said she'd take a look at the baby right now and if he was alright to move, she'd bring him down.

"You hear that baby girl? We might see him in a few minutes." Carli's eyes were darting back and forth and the doctor checked her pupils. They weren't as dilated as they were earlier and this was excellent.

"Come on, Carli. Come back to me and our son. We need you and I'm not ready to lose you. You promised we'd grow old together. You never break a promise so open your eyes honey. Let me see you." Carli squeezed John's hand. "Good girl. Fight baby, fight for us, fight for our family." Dr Lester entered the room with the baby. He was still on IVs but his heart was strong and his breathing was solid. John picked him up and held him close to Carli's face. He laid him on the bed with Carli and put his little hand in hers. She squeezed his hand and held it. The baby turned his head towards Carli and cooed. Another tear fell down her cheek. The doctor walked out and saw the mass of people standing in the hall. He told them how Carli was responding to John and the baby and this was excellent to see so quickly. He agreed to let two more people in the room. Steph went in with John's Mom. They both choked a sob as they saw the three of them. John moved the baby and laid him on Carli's chest so he could feel her heart beat. He wrapped her arms around the baby and again she responded. He put his head on her shoulder and his hands on top of hers. Steph and Carol both took a picture. Steph walked out and let her Mom go in next. Everyone rotated and even the guys came out with tears in their eyes.

John got out the list of baby names and read them off to Carli hoping he'd see a response to the one she wanted.

"I love you, Carolina. I love you straight through to my soul." He kissed her tenderly and willed her to open her eyes. "I'm taking him to put him in his crib now. He has to go back to the nursery to be checked again, but I'll bring him back as soon as he's allowed." As John picked him up Carli's head turned toward the baby. He got back in her face, "Come on baby girl. Open your eyes." He saw them flutter but stop. He knew she'd be back soon. Dr. Lester said she'd bring the baby back in a few hours. John's parents went with the baby as did Linda and Vince. The rotation continued to see Carli and John stepped out to take a break and collect himself. Dave and Angie said they'd go to the cafeteria and get John something to eat and drink. It was the next day and time for breakfast. Those who had visited with Carli were heading to the hotel or heading home. Hardly any of them had slept and stayed up all night. They didn't have to report back until Saturday so those not closest to Carli flew home to their families. Shawn and Rebecca, Mark and Sara and Dave and Angie had to go home to their own families but said they'd be back in a few days. The doctor had ended the visits so Carli could rest. Another bed was brought in so John could sleep next to her. John asked them to put the beds together so he could touch her. He snuggled with her as much as he could without hurting her and she moved her head toward him. "I love you, baby girl." It didn't take him long to fall asleep but his hands remained on Carli. They laid like that for the rest of the evening. Visitors came and went and John never moved from Carli and barely woke up each time someone came in the room. The doctors continued to check on Carli and she seemed to be thriving with John next to her. John's parents went back and forth from the room to the nursery all evening and had decided to go back to the hotel. It was just John and Carli for the night and that's the way he liked it.

John only took breaks to shower in the bathroom in the suite and get food from the cafeteria. Paul brought clothes for John and Carli and a few small things for baby Joey from their house in Connecticut. Shawn and Rebecca packed up Cameron and flew to Boston. Cameron thought it was a great vacation. They rented a hotel suite near the hospital with Dave and Angie and rotated with Steph and Paul at the hospital. Dave and Angie's daughters were spending time with their other parents so it was easy for them to help. Vince altered the schedule so Dave, Paul and Shawn were only used for live shows.

They repeated the same things everyday for the next week. They all agreed Carli was fighting her way back so they stayed with her and talked to her every minute they could. Each person told stories of when they met Carli and how she made each of them a better person. They laughed at the tales of jail time, or visiting hours as Carli called it, John shared some of the crazy things they did together and she always had to one up him.

In the early hours on a beautiful Saturday morning he woke up and looked at Carli. "Hi, baby! I missed you!" He said softly as he finally looked into her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Healing

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

John called the nurse and asked for the baby to be brought in. While they waited the doctors examined Carli and gave a great prognosis, she would only need to be in the hospital for another four to five days and then she could go. They wanted to observe her and make sure infection wouldn't set in and she wouldn't slip back into the coma. When they left John crawled into bed with her and Carli cried. Part relief she and her son were alive and part fear from what had happened. John held her and swore to himself to help her through this and kill the bastard that did this. She told him what she remembered about the other night and she surprisingly remembered everything. Dr Lester brought in the baby and spoke with Carli about how to care for his leg. He was doing great but needed the stitches out before they left. He had been moved to the regular nursery during the night and could remain with her as long as she wanted.

The doctor placed the baby with Carli and John and left the room. They sat there staring at the baby who looked like Carli but had John's dimples. She was still a little weak so John held him as Carli fed him a bottle. There was a soft knock on the door and John's parents stepped in. His Mom started crying when she saw Carli awake and his dad hugged her tight. Over the next few hours they received lots and lots of visitors including the police. Carli was in and out due to the drugs and being so tired. Her body still needed to heal a lot and she felt like she'd been in a war. She was able to hold her son for small intervals and it made her cry every time. Everyone had told her she saved her sons life but she said any mother would have done the same thing.

The days seemed to drag and Carli thought she'd never get out of there. She pushed herself and walked around a lot, but couldn't shake that tired feeling. She walked to the nursery to pick up and drop of her son. John watched as she bonded with their boy; he was amazed at the unspoken bond between mother and son. He already knew her voice, her scent, her heartbeat, it was incredible to watch the difference in the way he responded to Carli and they way he was with others. Her doctor wanted her to stay one more day; her body wasn't reacting the way they wanted. She naturally bitched and moaned but had no choice but to stay. John stayed in the room with her again that night and they had their son with them for the first time. Carli needed the rest so John got up through the night to feed the baby. He wouldn't have traded these moments for anything; his private time to connect with baby Joey. He reacted to his dad too, he knew his voice.

It was late in the day when Carli and baby Joey were finally released. They stayed in a hotel suite for the night and would drive home in the morning. She was surprised at how well prepared her husband was and he confessed his mom helped him and she was staying in the next room. He had no idea what to get other than bottles and diapers and his mom helped him with everything else. She drove some things down from their house and helped John set up the hotel suite. He had done a lovely job making Carli feel safe and relaxed. He had her favorite candles everywhere and had the baby set up next to Carli's side of the bed. When they put baby Joey down for bed they sat in the living area together and listened to music.

She loved the way her husband felt wrapped around her, the way he smelled. He wasn't a cologne kind of guy for everyday purposes but he always smelled of soap and deodorant. His body still turned her on despite two gunshot wounds and childbirth. She let her mind wander to the moments they shared. She thought about their first time, the night they conceived their beautiful boy, their wedding night, all of them stirred her lower regions. She looked at John with lust in her eyes. "What's up with you? Why are you looking at me like that?" John smirked at his wife's devious expression. Carli stood and pulled John to his feet. She kept her eyes on him which she knew drove him insane.

"Dance with me." She whispered. He hated dancing, loathed it, but he would do anything for her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She memorized his scent as if smelling it for the first time. John ran his fingertips up and down her back and thanked God she was okay. Carli could no longer ignore the way her body reacted to his and she knelt in front of him and removed his shorts.

"Empty cupboard as usual." She smiled at her husband. She licked his boys and stroked him with her hands. Gently at first and gradually stepped up the pressure.

"Carli, baby, stop." John tried to pull her up but she shook him off. Continuing her assault on him physically she kept control of him mentally by maintaining eye contact. He tried to make her stop but his efforts soon became weak. "Baby, you don't…aah…have to do…mmm…this…please…" Considering Carli and John made love at least three times a week and it had been almost a month since they'd been together, John was ready to explode quickly. She knew he was close and Carli did everything she knew drove him crazy. Looking into his eyes, she used her mouth and hands together; working as a team. John looked around the room trying to distract himself from his impending release. If he looked in her eyes it would be over and he loved the way her mouth and hands were working him over. He was too close to slow down and his hands went to her head. "You're gonna make me cum." She literally sucked on him, adding more pressure with her lips and hands. "I'm fuckin cumin, oh god baby." John spilled himself in her mouth and she didn't stop until he was finished.

As soon as he recovered he was all over Carli. He knew he'd have to be gentle with her but the doctors never said she couldn't have an orgasm. He slowly peeled of her clothes and marveled at her body. Her shape had changed with pregnancy, but it changed in a good way. Her curves were phenomenal and made her sexier, if that was possible. He lightly touched her tummy where his son had lived and traced the circles of the marks forever on her body. They were good and bad scars. Those circles would always remind them of what happened and yet it would forever reflect her fierce protection of her child. Her instincts protected their son and she sacrificed herself for him. He couldn't believe this amazing woman was his wife. His life had changed dramatically in the past year. He almost hadn't gone to Paul and Stephanie's wedding. He owed those two a lot.

A year ago he met a beautiful woman at the airport, 10 months ago he moved into her home, eight months ago they conceived a beautiful boy and now they were married and he had a family. He wouldn't have dreamt this in a million years and would have laughed at anyone who said this would be his life. He liked kids but thought they weren't for him. He'd rather be the fun uncle. But when he saw the sonogram picture that day in her office, he knew where he was meant to be. Carli changed his whole world.

Now he was about to satisfy this woman and help her release tension and give her something else to think about. He removed her panties and ran his fingertips up and down her legs. He thought about the first time they were wrapped around him. _They both gazed at eachother and started breathing heavy. "John…" He crossed the room in the blink of an eye, picked her up and backed her into the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around him and their mouths played the same desperate game. They both groaned as he unhooked her bra and yanked it away throwing it to the side. His mouth and hands moved to her breasts, licking and sucking, holding them like a prize. His mouth went back to hers and she held his head with both hands. He placed his right arm underneath her lifting her a little higher as he frantically undid his belt and jeans. "hurry…" John freed himself and with his left hand he went to her moving her panties to the side and plunging his fingers into her. He immediately knew she was ready for him. He took both her hands and pinned them against the wall above her head with his right hand. He guided her hips with his left hand and they both almost screamed as he entered her. He stood still and kept her from moving until he could regain control. If either of them moved it was over for John. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; all he could hear was Carli's ragged breathing which matched his own. They both needed to adjust to the new feeling of eachother. He opened his eyes and looked at her; her mouth was parted and her eyes bore hungrily into him. They both knew they'd gone too far to consider this love making, let's just call it like it is._

"_Fuck me, John." She whispered as she struggled against him to move her hips._

"_Oh shit, baby." He tried to think of other things as he began to move in and out of her. He had never been a two pump chump and he wasn't about to start now. He prided himself on his stamina, but Carli was ruining his record real fast. He let go of her arms and gripped her hips with his hands attempting to gain control again. She dipped her tongue in his mouth and mimicked his movements. He turned around and carried her to the couch, maintaining the connection. He sat on the edge of the couch and leaned back into the soft cushions. Carli pulled her legs from around John and left them at his sides. She shoved her hands under his thighs and leaned back a little. She kept her eyes on his as she moved her hips in circles and ovals. "Mmmm, Carli, baby, you feel so good." His hands squeezed her ass and she arched her back, still moving her hips at a steady pace. He could feel her body gripping him tight and then releasing him, teasing him, antagonizing him. John looked at her body; her perfect 34Cs, her taught and defined tummy, the trail of hair that led to the place where their bodies were joined. He brought his hands around and began his assault on her. Carli squealed and her head fell back. He could feel her body getting closer and closer which was making him get closer and closer. He took control of her hips with his fingers as his thumbs continued the assault. Carli moaned and whined as she felt her body giving in to John. Her nails dug into his thighs and when he felt her body start to contract he moved harder and a little faster. He too lost control and John came right after Carli. _

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

He looked up at her as he lay between her legs. "The first time these were wrapped around me." He answered her as he dipped his tongue to her and began pleasing her. He picked up her leg and placed her foot on the coffee table giving him easier access. Carli's head fell back and she thought about the first time he'd done this to her. To her or for her? She was never sure how to refer to the sensation she was getting from her husband. She thought back to that night in a hotel. _She dug her nails into his shoulders as he kissed her inner thighs. He moved his mouth from thigh to thigh brushing his lips against her as he passed over her center. She almost screamed as he finally stopped teasing her and let his tongue taste her. Carli's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he used his fingers and mouth to make love to her. "Tell me what you want me to do." When she felt her release getting closer she pressed her hips into him and gripped his head with her hands. "Just like that, that's what I like."_

"_Tell me what you want me to do baby." He looked into her eyes as he said the words and she thought she'd explode right then. He kept changing his movements trying to get her to answer him and even completely stopped. His fingers dancing over her already throbbing center, he whispered to her, "Tell me baby girl. Tell me where you want my mouth, tell me to fuck you." Carli screamed at his words as he teased her and wouldn't let her cum._

"_Please…don't stop…oh god…" She let out a high pitched squeal. She moved his hands where she craved them and he plunged his fingers into her. She arched her back and yelled, "fuck me, baby…yes, just like that…mmm…oh John." She cried out as her body stiffened and contracted under his touch. _The thought of it brought Carli quickly to the brink. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and her tummy. She focused on her husband's tongue and howincredible it felt. John slid his fingers into her and she bit her lip trying not to scream. His fingers moved in and out and he rubbed her walls hitting her sacred spot over and over. Her nails dug into him as she moved her hips against him adding to the sensation. John felt her stiffen and she tried to muffle her screams. She didn't do very well and still let out a loud squeal as her juices soaked his fingers.

As the adrenaline wore off Carli started feeling the pain of her injuries. She fell to the couch and grasped her tummy. "Carli, are you okay?" He looked at her and she had popped a few stitches. He started to panic but she just laughed.

"It was worth it!" She replied.

"That's it. No more of that until you get the stitches out." John said firmly. Carli stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. She reached for him and began teasing him again.

"Please, daddy, you know you like it." She ran her fingertips up and down him and he was back and ready for her. Her tongue darted out and she kissed the tip of John. It took him a minute of her excruciating tease to snap out of it. He backed away from her, regrettably, but she needed to rest.

"No more. It's too hard to fight wanting to make love to you. Do I really have to wait five more weeks?" He began to pout himself. Carli laughed. Five more weeks until he could feel her body wrapped around him, her warmth, her tightness gripping him.

"We can always play. Come shower with me." She grabbed her husband's hand and they went to the large bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi tub and that would feel much better to her sensitive skin. He pulled her out of there and made her sit on the bed. He went back in and ran the bath water, lit some candles and added bubbles. She was like a little kid and loved bubbles. He went back to the bedroom and watched her as she looked at their son. She stroked his downy hair and placed delicate kisses to his hands and head. John went to his wife and she was teary-eyed again. He smiled at her and tugged her hand. They went back to the bathroom and he removed the rest of her clothes. He picked her up and got into the tub placing her in front of him. She instantly melted into him and her body felt much better in the heat of the water. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed being so close to eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the bath they crawled into bed and wrapped themselves around eachother. Tomorrow they'd head back to their house in Connecticut with their new son. John told her to sleep and he'd get up with the baby through the night. Carli fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. John woke up a few hours later and fed Joey. He spent that hour talking to his son and looking into his big beautiful blue eyes. When his belly was full, Joey fell back to sleep and John got back into bed with his wife. It felt like he'd only been asleep for a few minutes when he heard crying again. This was his first night and he was already wondering how long until he slept through the night. After he fed the baby, he got back into bed and noticed Carli hadn't even moved from the position she was in when she fell asleep. He thought back and realized she was in this position the first time he fed Joey. He touched her skin and she was cold. He jumped up and turned on the light.

She was deathly pale and he began to panic and tried to wake her. Nothing. He began screaming for help and tried shaking Carli. He remembered to check for a pulse and she had one but you could barely feel it. He called his Mom and she came right over. Luckily she was next door. She called 911 and tried to get John to calm down. They threw extra blankets on the bed and tried to keep her warm. Carol suggested he crawl into bed with her for more heat and he lay behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Carol relayed instructions to John as she was given them by the 911 person. He couldn't think and Carol had to yell at him over his own screaming. Between John's panicked screams, the baby's wailing and Carol trying to talk on the phone, nobody heard the knock on the door. The Hotel manager let in the EMTs and they followed the sounds to find Carol on the phone, John crying and screaming at his wife and a newborn in a cradle crying.

The EMTs began to assess Carli and John picked up the baby, trying to calm them both. Carol hung up the phone and packed a bag for John and Joey. She took Joey from John and went to her room to pack a bag and get dressed. As she was returning the EMTs were taking Carli to the elevator. John was still in his basketball shorts and basically told the EMTs he'd be riding with them in the ambulance. Carol and the baby followed in the rental car. When they arrived at the hospital the same doctors who tended Carli met them at the doors. They ordered emergency surgery and rushed her through the ER. Carol came running in with Joey in his car seat and the three of them followed the gurney as far as they could. John stood at the doors and watched as they turned the corner. He was still in hysterics and didn't care.

Two nurses who knew John and Carli from the previous visit approached John and offered him a room and a shower. They brought in a crib for Joey and had given John a suite. He knew he needed to at least put more clothes on but he was riveted to that spot. Carol got Joey settled and back to sleep and she had to force John into the shower. When he was alone he began to cry again. What had happened to her? Why would they release her if she wasn't healed enough? How did they not know she had something wrong? Millions of questions ran through his head and it just made him angry. He got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Not only was he wondering about Carli but what would he do if something ever happened to her? How would he breathe without his air? How would he know to wake up without his sun? How would he explain to his son that his Mother sacrificed her life for his? That's exactly how he'd explain it. She loved her son enough that she died protecting him. _Why am I thinking like this? She'll be perfectly fine so it won't even be an issue. Think positive._

John got dressed and walked out. His Mom was sleeping on the couch with baby Joey'scrib next to her. He left the room and paced the halls. He made a few calls to Steph and Paul and Shawn and Rebecca. Steph and Paul were leaving immediately and Shawn and Rebecca got a flight mid-morning. Stephanie called Mark and Sara, Dave and Angie and Torrie and Billy. They in turn called everyone else. By the time the doctors finally came out, Steph and Paul were there and rotating baby duties with his Mom. John held Joey tight and was flanked by Carol and Steph. Shawn and Rebecca ran up just as the doctors were about to speak. They all could tell this wasn't good, the looks on the doctor's faces showed impending doom.

"John, I'm so sorry. We should have caught it sooner. Carli has a thoracic aortic aneurysm. We can't tell if it's been there or if it's new and formed from all the stress. We have a cardiologist flying in to see her. Her body has put her back into the coma." Carol took the baby from John when he looked like he was going to fall. Shawn helped him to a chair. Steph and Rebecca asked the doctor when they could see Carli and what he was hiding. The doctor explained the severity of Carli's condition. "It's pretty bad. I'm not sure she'll wake up." He started to walk away and Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute, wake up today, tomorrow…" Rebecca asked and before she could finish the doctor shook his head.

"At all. I'm not sure Carli will make it. We need to see if this is operable and then we'll know more. I'm flying in the top thoracic surgeon to consult and hopefully operate." Steph and Rebecca stood staring at the retreating doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Please God

_**Changed the previous chapter just a bit. No need to go back and reread it, you'll catch the change in this chapter.**_

_**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story, I truly appreciate it.**_

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

All John could do was cry. Each time he felt the sobs subside, his brain replayed the horror of seeing his wife near death and the vicious cycle started again. Nobody could console him and the only person helping John was Joey. He talked to Joey about Carli and how his heart exploded the first time he saw her. He had big plans for his family and he shared them all with his son. Everyone in the room listened to John talk and even the tough guys had tears streaming down their faces. They all loved their wives but something about the way John described his love for Carli made it seem like a fairytale. Something they all should strive for in their own marriages. The way he described the silly things like the thickness of her hair, her soft full lips and the shape they took when she was serious, her different laughs and her eight different smiles. She had a fake smile she gave when someone was trying to be funny and they weren't, her sympathetic smile, the mobster smile that warned someone of impending doom if they didn't stop, the courteous stranger smile, her devilish smile that said she was up to no good, her smile for her friends, her smile for John and his personal favorite, her smile for her son.

How beautiful her big blue eyes are that gave away her heart, her penchant for all things dangerous, her fierce loyalty to her friends. The way her eyes danced when she talked of her unborn son, the tenderness in her voice when she talked to him before he was born when she thought nobody was around. The private moments she shared with John revealing her fears for their baby's safety. He described her as a ferocious lioness protecting her cub. He talked of a Carli nobody knew except John. They all saw the crazy fun loving vivacious full of life Carli who lived everyday to the fullest and he saw the scared girl who was constantly running for her life. He knew and explained the huge risk she took to even physically have a baby. She did it for John; she knew John would keep him safe from the horrors of her past if and when they came back. She wanted something of herself on this Earth to prove she had existed and entrusted John with that task.

It was hard for Steph to hear this about her best friend. She thought Carli shared everything with her. It hurt her to think Carli had been living in fear all these years and didn't tell anyone. And yet everyone in the room knew they had all been let into a life they'd always cherish. Everyone would tell Joey everyday about the amazing woman his Mother was. It was also an honor to be let into John and Carli's private world. They all knew he loved her, but he knew her like no other. Most of the men wondered if they knew their own wives that well. Dave wondered how many smiles Angie had, Paul wondered if Steph would be like a lioness when they had children, Shawn looked deeply at his wife and memorized her face. As each couple had their own silent moments, John began sobbing again. Carol took Joey and laid him in the crib. She held her son as he cried for his wife, raw guttural sounds of not knowing if he'd ever look into her eyes again.

"Mr. Cena?" A new doctor stood in the doorway looking at the group. Nobody responded at first so he repeated himself. "John Cena?"

John slowly stood, "That's me."

"I'm Dr. Drake. I will be taking over your wife's case." He stuck his hand out to shake John's. Carli's other doctor walked in and explained who he was and how important he was for Carli's survival. John was eternally grateful to him and expressed as much. Maybe they had a fighting chance after all.

"I've studied the films and your wife's chart. I believe I can help Carli but we need to move fast. Her films this morning showed a small tear and the longer we wait the more she's at risk for rupture. The location of the aneurysm is in a good spot." Everyone looked at him like he had two heads. _How in the hell can an aneurysm be in a good spot? _The doctor continued when he saw the puzzled looks. "By good spot I mean it's operable and should have minimal to no permanent side effects."

"What the fuck do you mean side effects?" Stephanie was losingpatience with this hospital.

"She should have little to no heart damage, swift recovery and the way we perform the surgery it's minimally invasive." He could tell by the looks on their faces nobody had explained what exactly a thoracic aorta aneurysm was or the procedures to repair it. "Sometimes blood flow forces the layers of the wall of your aorta apart, and it weakens your aorta and can cause Thoracic Aorta Aneurysms. The separation can extend from your thoracic aorta through your entire aorta and block arteries to your legs, arms, kidneys, brain, spinal cord, and other areas. Another problem is that over time, the pressure of blood flow can cause the weakened area of your aorta to bulge like a balloon. Much like an over-inflated balloon, an aneurysm can stretch the aorta beyond its safety margin." The doctor took a few steps back when Paul, Dave and John stood up. "I'll graft the weakened section to strengthen her aorta and this will prevent further damage to other areas…" John had had enough and the doctor noticed this so he wasn't sure if he should continue.

He wanted to punch things, hit someone, throw things; he needed to get out his anger and frustration. Shawn could see John's temper building and asked the doctor if the hospital had a workout room. When both doctors had finished talking Shawn and the guys took John to the workout room. He took out all of his fears, anger, frustration and pain on the weights and heavy bag. After several hours of nonstop curls, lifts, punches, presses, John finally collapsed on the floor. All the guys lay next to him and supported him with silence.

"John." They all looked over to see Stephanie at the door. "It's time." Everyone had the same reaction and looked back to the ceiling. They all prayed for Carli.

John returned to Carli's room and was given a few minutes alone with her. He spent that whole time telling her he'd be waiting for her when she returned and how much he loved her. The nurses entered to take Carli to the OR. They prepped her and maneuvered around John giving him these last few seconds with her. He walked with them to the elevators and kissed Carli again. When the doors closed he bent over and silently cried again.

Shawn and Rebecca took the baby and went for a walk. Paul and Steph stayed with John and his mom and the others said they'd be back later. Steph hugged John and said gently, "It's going to be a long morning, why don't you try and get some sleep." He knew he'd need to be alert and functioning when Carli came back so he agreed to lay down for a bit. John dreamed of Carli and tossed and turned. He had a feeling she was drifting from him and was trying to get his attention. He sat up and looked at Stephanie and his Mom. He was breathing heavy and wanted to cry again.

"John, honey, there are nurses who want to speak with you." His Mom said softly and as soon as she finished the nurses walked into the room. They didn't look happy.

"Mr Cena. You're wife's still in surgery but we have a bit of an emergency." John began to panic. "Before we began the procedure your wife's aneurysm ruptured. We didn't know this until we opened her up. A lot of blood was lost and we've had to use a lot to keep her alive. We need more."

"So, why do you have that look on your face? Hook everyone up and we'll all start giving." Stephanie said. She grabbed her cell and began a chain. Paul would call Dave and Angie and they'd call people and so on. Shawn and Rebecca came back in and caught the last part.

The nurse continued. "I appreciate this, but we really don't have time. I need to know without a doubt everyone's blood type. You can still give, but someone needs to give her blood directly." The gravity hit John like a bullet but he didn't hesitate. Everyone but Carol followed the nurse and she dropped them off at a drawing station and took John down to the OR. He was prepped and given a gown to change into as they got the OR ready for him. They walked him in and directed him to a gurney. He was hooked up to a machine that began drawing blood from him. It felt like it was literally sucking it right from him. They pushed him next to Carli and he reached for her hand. They explained Carli's procedure and so far it was looking good for her, she just needed more blood.

The nurse's station soon had more donors than they had space for; the response was immediate and reassuring. They were all scared for John and Carli. If nurses were asking for donations immediately and John had to actually go into the OR and give directly to Carli, it must be very serious and scary. Meanwhile in the OR the nurses tried to pace John's flow but he fought with them to take it fast. He didn't want any damage to Carli and he would die himself to give his son his Mother. When the doctors felt confident they stopped the transfusion and closed Carli's chest. John was given a few other drips to replenish him so he wouldn't pass out. Two hours later they were both taken to recovery. John insisted his bed be right next to Carli's so he could touch her. Visitors were told to wait an hour to let them both rest and recover. Dave and Angie volunteered to take the baby back to the hotel and get him away from the tension. Joey had been very whiny as if sensing something was wrong.

"Oh what the hell?" Carli blinked away the fuzziness in her eyes and was frustrated she was in the hospital again. "Son of a bitch." She tried to sit up and realized her chest was taped up and it hurt like hell. John woke up and looked over to see his wife staring at the ceiling.

"Car?" He reached for her again and rolled to face her. Carli turned her head and smiled at the most beautiful husband she could ever imagine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Give Thanks

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

Carli was given an excellent prognosis and the only down side was her job. She had to lighten the load and all but eliminate stress. She was now susceptible to recurrences and she and John both agreed to never live that again. She seemed to have the same zest she had before her surgery. In the back of her mind she was always wondering if this would be her last day on Earth. Now she had a family to consider and she spent every waking moment with Joey.

She photographed and filmed his every milestone and made recordings of her reading stories for him in the event something ever happened. John found it morbid and almost as if she was willing it to happen. They'd had a few loud discussions about it but Carli felt she needed to do this so he would never forget her face or how much she loved him. He could always watch a video, look at the pictures, the scrapbooks, proof she was here and proof she loved him endlessly.

Carli didn't find out John had saved her life until after her six-month follow up. She couldn't believe how much he had given her and continued to give. She thought he was a little overprotective of her and Joey, but she didn't mind, it made her feel safe and secure. It did annoy her sometimes when he treated her as if she would break, but she took it in stride knowing they'd basically been knocking on death's door.

The amount of people at Joey's second birthday was phenomenal. John and Carli had to actually rent out a huge space to accommodate everyone. Jumping balloons, face painting, pony rides, every little boy's or little girl's dreams could be fulfilled in one day. Family members, coworkers, celebrities, their families, it was nothing short of spectacular. The party lasted so long Joey was able to take a nap and go right back to the party when he woke. Everyone commented on how wonderful he was, so happy and always laughing. Joey also had Carli's penchant for danger and tried several times to jump from the ponies. He was already an adrenaline junkie and would climb rock walls with his mom if he could.

The Michaels, Levesques, McMahons, Batistas, Calloways and Kidmans sat at a table and silently watched Carli and Joey. They were all thinking the same things. The bond between mother and son was undeniable. Joey did everything with his Mom and expected her to do everything with him. Sure John had a tight bond with his son also, but something unknown was between Carli and Joey. Something primal, instinctual almost a sixth sense was gluing them together. Like they both knew their worlds could change in the blink of an eye. The situation surrounding his birth and the consequences that occurred afterwards hung like a cloud over the three of them, an underlying current always in the backs of the adult's minds. Joey was never without Carli. If she couldn't take him somewhere she simply didn't go.

People always discussed Joey's looks and his future. He looked like his mother and was built like his father. He had big blue, doe eyes, full, pouty lips that he used to get what he wanted and used his dimples to his best advantage. At two years old he knew how to work a crowd and play to his audience. He was sought after to be on the covers of kid's magazines and model clothes, but advertisers and designers were always met with a firm no. The kind of no that told them to never ask again. Those close to Carli had teased her that Joey would never walk because she carried him everywhere, but she didn't care. She needed to touch him, feel him against her, like she wanted to make sure this was real and she wasn't going to wake up and find herself with nothing.

Their home was filled with family photos. If there was a flat surface with space, it had a picture on it. Carli's favorite was a black and white photo of John and Joey. Joey was three months old and sleeping against his father's chest. It was a black background and John and Joey were nude. Well, John had no shirt but Joey was in his natural glory. John's left hand held his son's head as he kissed it. Her boys. Her men. John's wedding band was visible in the picture and Carli always stared at it. They had sworn for years marriage and children were for other people. Kids were great, but for other people. Marriage looked like too much work and neither thought a relationship should be hard, therefore it was for other people. Carli always giggled when she thought back to that fateful day in the airport.

Not a care in the world, loved her free life. Nobody to report too, nobody trying to wedge themselves into her life, she did what she wanted when she wanted and that was the way she liked it. She didn't have the time or patience for men. She didn't even have the patience for a fuck buddy and eventually emotions always got involved anyway so why bother. Her friends always wondered if she'd ever allow herself to love again, but Carli refused to even discuss it.

She grew up in a broken home with a mother who drank and ignored her. Her father left her mother for a twenty something gold digger, but he always took care of Carli. Well, he thought he was. He bought her everything she wanted and lavished her with trips and material things, but never spent time with her. She grew up in a huge house in a gated community and had the world at her beck and call. Sadly the only thing she ever wanted was someone to love her and acknowledge her existence. She thought she found that in the form of Scott. To those on the outside it appeared he worshipped the ground she walked on, but to Carli, she eventually saw the darker side. It wasn't love or adoration; it was a twisted version of his own little world.

When she finally broke free from not only her maniacal boyfriend but her estranged parents, she set her life to be a certain way. Live it to the fullest and live everyday like it's your last. Until she saw him in baggage claim.

The crazy white guy who thinks he can rap. Always put his two cents in whether it was asked for or not. Always smiling and always laughing. John worked hard to become a professional wrestler and worked even harder to be on top of that world. He paid his dues when he lived on ramen and macaroni and cheese. Everything he'd done since junior high school was with the intent of becoming the WWE champion. He kept his body in top shape and molded his diet to meet his body's needs to maintain form. That and he wanted to look good for the ladies when the need to be naked arose.

He had a relationship through college and the early days of his career, but it took a drastic turn one day when he wanted to surprise his girlfriend of seven years. He flew home early to be with her an extra day and when he entered her apartment, he saw her sleeping. Next to her was not an empty spot waiting for him. He stood there watching her sleep with the arm of his college roommate draped over her naked body. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but he eventually removed her apartment key from his keyring and laid it on her dresser. John walked out of the apartment that day unsure of himself for the first time in years. Nothing had changed about his desire to be in the show, but he always thought she'd be there to share it with him.

John slept with every girl he could for the next six months. He never called Liz or returned her calls. She eventually got word from his cousin who explained to her what John saw. It took him awhile but he finally got his personal shit together and began living the dream. He got the call he'd be on Smackdown and would debut against Kurt Angle. From then on his life was in line and he was on the fast track to stardom. Then he saw her. A chance meeting in an airport in a town he'd been to once. That one time was to sign his WWE contract and on his second trip he met his future wife and the mother of his child.

"What are you thinking about?" He said as he wrapped his arms around his smiling wife. The wife he couldn't get enough of, the one woman who controlled his every thought. Carli relaxed in his strong arms and giggled as they stood in the doorway leading to the party.

"You. This life. Our life. That beautiful boy running around and having the time of his life." She was reminiscing and he knew it. He often caught her daydreaming and she still had nightmares. Sometimes she'd get that far away look in her eyes and he gave her the space to deal with her thoughts. "John, do you ever wonder where you'd be if we hadn't met?"

"No." He answered so fast Carli laughed.

"Take your time and think about it." She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want to think about it. I thank God everyday for the life he chose for me, why would I try to imagine it any other way? I'm exactly where I want to be professionally and personally. I could never imagine a day without you and that crazy boy in it every second." He watched his son as he ran from his grandparents to the tables filled with their friends. He was a born performer and already showed athletic prowess. John just hoped he didn't choose a dangerous sport. He also hoped his wife would be there to see her son grow up. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you." They looked into eachother's eyes and forgot the world around them. John lowered his head slowly and gently kissed his wife. How did she always taste like fresh strawberries? He wished he could kiss her every minute of every day. He loved her lips and how they felt against his. He loved the way her tongue danced across his. She knew how to drive him to dizzying heights with a simple smile, gesture, a small touch, or a mind blowing kiss. His wife. The woman who changed his world inside and out. She was his and he was hers, nothing would change that. Ever.

They broke their kiss when they heard someone clearing his throat. The caterer said the cake was ready and his staff was carrying it into the hall. Cake and ice cream, just what an already energetic boy needs. John and Carli had one last lingering look at eachother and he kissed her nose. He held her hand as they walked back in and tried to wrangle their giggling son.

Joey was placed in a special gift made just for him on his birthday. Vince had made a few phone calls and got a custom made golf cart that had a removable food tray and convertible top. Paul and John lifted the cart and placed it on a raised platform so everyone could see him. Joey was so excited about the golf cart they had issues getting him to pay attention to his cake. A huge cake was brought in front of him and one miniature version he could dig his hands into all by himself. The larger cake was a wrestling ring and had a battle royal waged inside. All of Joey's favorites were in there. The caterer had taken the action figures and meticulously placed them in the squared circle cake. The miniature version had his dad and Joey looked at the second figure.

"It's me!" He yanked his own action figure from the cake and John pulled his out too. They began a wrestling match on the cake. Soon Joey had cake all over himself, the golf cart, John and those standing the closest. He couldn't get over his own image on an action figure. Paul and Steph made a few calls themselves and had the toy maker create a Joey figure. It was actually Joey's head placed on John's body, but the two year old thought it was the best thing ever. "Dad, I have my own action figure!"

Flashes went off and video cameras kept rolling as father and son shared cake and wrestled with their toys. The larger cake was such a sight to behold nobody wanted Carli to cut it, but she was dying for a piece so she agreed to only cut pieces from the outer areas.

This day couldn't possibly get any better. Carli stepped back and watched the party. Everyone in this room meant something to Carli. Each person invited was either a close personal friend of Carli's, John's, or both. Nobody was left out and no expense had been spared. She excused herself from the room and slowly walked around the building. She found a room far from the party and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath and let the tears fall. Her life had been hell and she spent everyday running for it. Everyone at the party did everything they could to protect her and she was eternally grateful for their support and loyalty.

She felt overwhelmed and exhausted lately and just wanted five minutes to let go of herself. She sobbed and screamed and punched anything and everything. She was sick and tired of the phone calls, sick and tired of the stalking. Sick and tired of the overprotectiveness of her friends and family. She stayed with Joey constantly and her anxiety that he'd be taken from her was taking its toll. Her fears were controlling her life, something she fought so hard against. The nightmares, the panic attacks in public places, the terror of being alone and hurt again, or worse, something happening to Joey was catching up with her.

"Why can't I just be happy? Why can't I just live my life without the dread of something or someone lurking around every bend?" She said aloud to nobody.

She picked up a metal chair and began hitting it against the concrete wall. Using every ounce of strength to either hurt the concrete or the chair. Silly thing to do of course, but it made her feel better.

"Car?" John was looking everywhere for her and tried not to panic. She always told him if she was leaving the room. Even at their own home she told him where she was going and what she'd be doing. "Carli?" He began to look frantically. Stephanie had already said she wasn't in the bathroom and started looking for her with John. Soon others realized what was going on and began to look for Carli. Vince and Linda stayed glued to Joey along with John's parents. If this was what they'd all dreaded, nothing would happen to Joey without a fight.

Stephanie heard the commotion and tried to open the door. She banged on it yelling for Carli who eventually opened it. Steph couldn't believe what she saw and her jaw dropped. Carli looked like she'd been to war and yet she was the only one in the room. Her hands were bleeding, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and she was breathing heavy. "Carli, what the fuck is going on in here?"

"I can't do this anymore." She replied as a fresh round of tears hit her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Don't Leave Us

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

"You can't do what, Carolina?" Stephanie held her friend as she cried hysterically.

"I don't want to be me anymore." Her body wracked with sobs. "I don't want this life anymore."

Stephanie shoved Carli back. "Are you kidding me? The life you fought so hard for? The family who would die for you, you don't want anymore?" She looked at her friend as the anger built inside. John found them and almost came into the room until he heard the conversation.

Carli shook her head. "I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want my husband to think if he leaves us alone for two minutes something will happen. I don't want to look over my shoulder if I'm out of the house. I want my son to grow up and live his dreams and I want to be there to see it." She tried to compose herself and explain why she was cracking.

John stood just outside the door with Paul and his heart was breaking for his wife. Carli's anger began to build as she thought of everything again. "I don't want anymore phone calls telling me where I'd been that day, no more phone calls telling me what pajamas Joey is wearing right now. Do you know how fucking scary that is? He knows what pjs my son is wearing, Joey's blinds are never open in his room because of this. He can tell me exactly what John is doing when we're not in the same room no matter what city we're in."

John was shocked. He didn't know the phone calls were that detailed and were still occurring. He sank to the floor and listened to his wife. Paul sat beside him stunned also. Stephanie cut off Carli's ranting. "You have to tell John. No wonder you're breaking right now, look at you. You spend all day with your son, never leaving his side. Damn, Carli, he naps in the same room you're in because you're afraid he'll be missing when you check on him. What kind of life is that? What kind of life is that for Joey and John? Think of your husband. He would throw himself in front of a runaway train for you two. But you live in constant fear, all of you. Joey can sense it."

"We went to Disneyworld last week as a special birthday trip with just the three of us." Carli continued. "He called while we were there and knew what we were wearing, the rides we'd been on, what we had for lunch. He told me exactly what John and Joey were doing while I was talking to him. I could feel the bile rise in my throat and I wanted to throw up." John looked at Paul and they both sat there wide eyed.

"Does John know this?" Steph couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No. I called the police and alerted park security but once again, they can't do anything unless he physically touches one of us." Carli took deep breaths fighting the tears. "He's coming for me, Steph." Carli looked at her friend with the most serious expression Stephanie had ever seen. "He's coming to take me away from everything I know. He said John can have Joey because he and I will start a new life."

John couldn't listen anymore and went to get Joey. Paul followed and informed the other searchers they'd found her and she was fine. When John walked into the big hall he could tell those closest to them had been on high alert because they'd all surrounded Joey and his every move was carefully guarded. It was like he had his own entourage. Joey of course loved the attention and played it full tilt. Paul stood next to John and put a hand on his shoulder. "What the fuck do I do man?" John asked.

"Support her. Wait for her to come to you. Guard her like you never have before. We'll get more security on her and Joey 24/7. Scott won't get to her, John. He just won't." John heard footsteps behind him and he knew without looking it was Carli. That's how well he knew his wife. He knew the sounds of each of her shoes, he knew her scent, he knew her touch. Carli wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body into the expanse of his back. She held him tight and just breathed him in.

"I love you, John." She said and his heart melted. His anger for not telling him faded away and his heart flip flopped in his chest. The things this woman could do to him with three simple words. Three words that meant nothing on their own but meant the world when put together. He turned to face her. Carli's eyes were a little puffy but she'd fixed her make-up and unless you knew her, you'd never know she'd been crying. John kissed her with his entire soul. He replayed Paul's words in his head as his tongue danced with hers. 'Guard her like you never have before.' That he could definitely do. He held his wife and silently vowed to never let her go. He would fight to the death for her and their boy.

Carli looked up at her husband, the man she wanted and would spend the rest of her life with. She silently vowed to fight to the death for her boys. Nobody was taking this life from her. She took a deep breath and knew she needed to find the Carli that lived her life full speed ahead. The Carli that didn't let fear run her life. This was her one shot in this world and she was going to love every second of it. John watched his wife's expressions change and knew she was changing right before him. Her strength and resolve was returning right before him.

"Can you spare a few minutes?" He asked her and gave her the look.

"John, it's our son's birthday party." She had to smile at him. She did want to feel that connection to him, needed to feel it.

"Yeah, and look at him. He's got his loyal audience to watch out for him while we sneak away. Just a few minutes, baby." He kissed her neck and snuggled into her hair. John also needed to feel a connection to his wife. Yes he spent every second of every day wanting to make love to her, but this time he needed not only the physical, but the emotional reassurance.

"Did you already scope out a location?" She asked and smiled at the thought of a quick rendezvous with her husband. John grabbed her hand and took off down the halls. They found a room a safe distance from the party and as soon as he locked the door, he grabbed her and threw her against it. His tongue dove into her mouth and his hands were all over her. They were both instantly aroused and could explode at any given moment.

"I love it when you wear skirts." He said in his deep lust induced voice. She loved that voice and his words could send shivers down her center. John's mouth was back on hers and he lifted her skirt. His hands found every inch of her and his fingers meticulously stroked her. Between his moans and his hands Carli thought she'd died and went to sex heaven. She slightly came out of her daze and swiftly removed the belt on John's shorts. She had a hard time releasing him because her brain was fighting between the dexterity to unbutton and unzip her husband's shorts and her own impending orgasm. Her knees began giving out and John picked her up. He carried her to a table and lay her on it. Before Carli knew what was happening his tongue was joining his fingers and she screamed from her immediate orgasm.

She had about three seconds to recover before John was plunging into her. He lifted her from the table and sat in a chair. Carli's brain was in overdrive and she made love to her husband like this was their last time together. Or a two year old would interrupt them at any moment. They looked into eachother's eyes as they made love and conveyed without words all of their feelings.

After the madness of a toddler's birthday, things settled back into the normal routine. Carli told John everything, from the phone calls to how she was feeling. He couldn't blame her and admitted he did smother her. He knew he was smothering her, but can't help how he feels. He would be nothing without his family, it would be like cutting him in half and expecting him to function normally. His life without her was not nor will it ever be an option. They decided to live their lives with as much normalcy as they could and continue fulfilling their dreams. John wanted another baby and Carli admitted she did too.

They already had a very active sex life so they didn't need to plan anything out for timing. The only obstacles they ever faced were Joey and their penchant for being loud. It was hard to try and be spontaneous when the little guy barely let his mother out of his sight. They snuck quickies in the kitchen, in the shower, during nap, anytime anywhere was their motto. Sometimes Carli would greet him at the door and launch herself at him, raining kisses all over him and tearing at his clothes. He hadn't even put his bags down and she was getting him naked. He was home four days a week and they spent those four days, several times a day, making love. John had suggested letting Joey spend the night with his parents and Carli only laughed. She would not be without her son at all so they would have to settle for quickies and risky places. He had to admit the risk of getting busted added to the thrill of making love to his wife on the back patio. Against the front door. In the pool.

Six weeks later Carli was pregnant and both families were beyond thrilled. The phone calls began to thin out and she was visibly relaxed. Her pregnancy with Joey was very easy and she hoped this one would be too. Carli had doctors appointments every two weeks to monitor her condition outside of the pregnancy. She would be watched like a hawk from everyone, nobody wanted another scare. Carli didn't care about herself as long as she could give John everything he wanted. It made John angry and he tried to understand but he couldn't, made no sense to him. He went to each and every doctors appointment so he knew the truth, Carli would play anything and everything off so he needed to be sure she was fine. They decided not to find out the sex of the baby this time and just enjoy their time together as a family. Carli's raging hormones during her pregnancy kept their sex life full throttle and John couldn't get enough of his wife. At the pace Carli set, John would be seriously suffering during the six to eight weeks after the baby was born.

John lay in bed one evening watching ESPN and looked over at Carli. One hand on her tummy and the other on the pillow by her face. She was on her back but her face was turned towards him. He watched her sleep and still couldn't believe this was his life. Whenever he expressed that during conversations with his mom, she always told him the same thing. It only takes one woman to change a man, good or bad. John was wild and crazy, not a care in the world, and then there was Carli. His mom was right, it only took one woman and all John's views and opinions of himself changed. The guy who liked to hang out with his friends and drink, the guy who loved kids but didn't think he'd be a good parent or role model, the guy who lived for his work, had vanished and John had become a family man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Don't Forget Me

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

-----------------------------------

John stood just outside the bedroom door as Carli spoke to Joey. Every night they sat in the rocking chair talking about what they did that day and what they wanted to do tomorrow. He could listen to them all night, his wife and his son. His entire world was in that room and he smiled. Carli, Joey and a new baby in five months, life was grand and couldn't get any better. John walked up and down the hallway looking at the family pictures Carli hung up, reminding them of how wonderful their families were.

His favorite was of Carli and Joey; a black and white profile photo of just their faces, foreheads and noses together and they're both laughing. Joey was around six months in the picture and his little hands were on Carli's face. The picture was so pure and wholesome it brought a tear to John's eyes whenever he looked at it. He walked downstairs and thought of his life again, from high school to tonight. Everything he'd ever dreamt of, desired, craved he'd received. All of his hard work had paid off, especially with Carli. Everybody had been right about her, just when she thought the two of them were getting too close she backed off, and did this a few times. The first time was when they were about to move in together, she panicked and kicked him out after only bringing his favorite chair into the house.

But once again his hard work paid off and Carli realized John was her future. She fought him hard on it and several times he wondered if this was a good thing, but he would always think of her smiles and how much they affected him through and through. He went to their bedroom and started his shower. As he stood under the hot water he looked around the expanse of the room. His wife had given him the life he never thought he'd have. John thought he'd forever live out of a suitcase and his bedroom in his dad's house. He now lived in a home that was a good size, yet decorated warmly. Visitors always felt relaxed and at ease in their home, it felt intimate yet you could find a spot in the home to get away.

It was top of the line in many ways, mostly for the family's safety, but nobody knew of the expense that was spent to secure the home and the grounds. Carli felt closed in by it, but knew the necessity. Carli, his wife and mother of his children. Another natural smile crept across his face. No matter how much he said it, he still couldn't believe it. The gods had been smiling on him that day in the airport.

"May I join you?" Her soft voice pulled John from his thoughts. He was leaning against the tiled shower walls with his head against his forearms, the water running down his expansive muscular form. He turned to look at her and her beautiful smile, his eyes drifting down her body. The baby was beginning to give Carli's body the roundness and fullness he found so lovely. He put his hand out and reached for her, helping her inside. His hands massaged her growing tummy and it made Carli's eyes close and her body relax. John's hands made their way up to her head and neck and he cradled her as his lips found hers. She ran her hands along his chest; his body did wonders for her. She felt at home next to him, like this was what she'd been looking for her entire life. He was physically rewarding and fulfilling, but he made her feel like she was the only one in the world mentally and emotionally. He gave her esteem the boosts it needed when it needed them; he put to rest her fears and insecurities about the world and herself.

Their kisses continued, satisfying their hunger to taste eachother. The feel of his tongue on hers made her yearn for more and made him thirst for her quenching body. Slow, methodical kisses, erotic and lingering, unhurried as if they had all night. Carli loved this man with everything she could and he loved her just the same. The two of them were like one person; you go through your whole life thinking you're complete until you meet the one meant for you. When that happens you realize you never were whole but only half and this other person is your missing piece. "I love you, John." She said and his heart melted. If that was all she said from this day forward he would never grow tired of hearing it.

He whispered back, "I love you, baby girl." John tugged on her hair and her head fell back giving him access to her neck. His tongue trailed lightly along her neck and she shivered making him smile. He kept his hands at a respectful distance and broke from her. He turned her so she was in the water and he proceeded to wash and condition her hair and scrub her body. Just smelling her soap was driving him crazy. When he rinsed her completely, he wrapped her in her favorite fluffy towel and carried her to the bedroom. The couple hadn't taken their time making love in awhile and John was going to see to it that they did slow it down tonight.

Carli looked up at her husband, expressing her love to him through her eyes. She held John's face in her hands and kissed him wrapping her legs around him as if she could pull him inside her skin. She loved kissing him and the feel of him above her as did he. He loved the way she felt under him and her tongue against his. He regretfully broke the kiss with her lips but trailed his tongue down to her neck and revisited her shoulders, the dip in her skin where her neck meets her shoulder. He worked his way down to her breasts, tenderly kissing and nipping at them, he remembered how tender they were and how engorged and firm they got when she was aroused.

He trailed wet kisses to her hips and let his fingertips tease her inner thighs. All at once his mouth and fingers descended on her and she arched her back like she never thought she could. Her body was immediately engulfed in flames and the pleasurable waves of tingling sensations shot through her like lightning. Before her waves subsided John brought her right back when he entered her. Carli cried out and his moans were as loud as hers. She loved watching her husband's expressions and his body as she pleasured him and now was no different. The sensual way his eyes half closed and he bit his lower lip added to her pleasure. The muscles in his arms, chest and abs flexed and released, the veins trying to push through his skin as they work harder to keep up with his pace.

He sat back on his heels and lifted her hips to his, keeping a steady rhythm. As soon as Carli began rotating her hips John fought his release and the more he fought the closer he got. When his own waves grew higher he dropped her hips and lay above her, burying his face in her neck and hair as each wave crashed around him and he involuntarily thrusted a little deeper into her. He tried to muffle his moans and groans by kissing her neck, but Carli couldn't help but bite a little bit into his shoulder and dig her nails into his back. He surprisingly liked the bite and it made him shudder in response, sending goosebumps across his moist flesh.

Neither could move and they just lay there panting. A mist of perspiration covered him and her, this would require another shower. He slowly extracted himself from his beautiful wife and kissed her tummy as he did so. He moved excruciatingly slow but finally stood to get back into the shower. John lifted his arms above his head and stretched as Carli looked at him in awe. "You are really hot." She said erotically and John laughed. Usually when she said this he would flex his muscles and pose for her, but this time he smiled and shook his head.

"And you are beautiful." He bent over to kiss her before heading into the bathroom and getting a swat to the ass from his wife. She smiled at him and put on her jammies.

She poked her head into the bathroom, "Turkey or roast beef?" She asked her always hungry husband.

"Turkey with cheddar, two sandwiches, please baby." He gave her his puppy dog eyes and she had to kiss him. He was so damn cute and hard to resist. This time he swatted her ass as she left. Carli squealed and went to check on Joey before going downstairs to the kitchen. Sound asleep and so precious. She kissed his forehead and did her normal search of his room. All was quiet and secure, thank goodness.

She smiled all the way to the kitchen and began making John's sandwiches. She had to fight the twitching in her legs and it caused a giggle. He sure knew how to make love to a woman; that was certain. She put his sandwiches on a plate and turned to leave. As she reached for the light switch her hand was met by another hand and she dropped the plate. Her mouth was immediately covered and all she heard was "Did you miss me, Carolina?" And there it was, the maniacal laugh that sent chills straight through her very soul.

John finished his shower and dried off. He put his basketball shorts on and headed to check on Joey; that sweet angelic boy who looked like his mother was fast asleep and making the cutest little faces. He couldn't resist placing a kiss to his chubby cheeks. His heart swelled with pride and he closed the door quietly. Making his way down the stairs he felt a chill pass through him, something was off, something was different. He swiftly and quietly worked his way to the kitchen and saw the broken plate with the sandwiches on the floor. Moving as fast as he could he silently searched the house and found no Carli. He knew to look for the one sign the agreed on if anything were to happen to her. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to find it, and he begged God for Carli to turn up this instant.

A vase that looked as if it were nonchalantly left on the counter in the mudroom was now upside down. John's heart shattered and he panicked like never before. He raced back up to Joey's room and he was still sleeping. He called the police, Stephanie and Vince and within 15 minutes the house was swarming with cops, family and friends. John sat in the family room with red puffy eyes, a tear stained face and a heaving chest. Stephanie and Paul had called everyone and they now sat flanking John. Vince and Linda took Joey to their house so he wouldn't see or hear anything. As far as Joey knew he was going to Grandma and Grandpa's house.

As the sun rose on the lake behind the house the phone rang. He answered it before the police were ready but he didn't care, "Carli?"

She whispered back, "Don't forget me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Help Me Come Home

Disclaimer: I own everyone not recognizable

-----------------------------------

For the first few hours after Carli's call, John was outside taking an axe to trees. Cutting up firewood was all he could do to take his anger out safely. He never stopped cutting, just made large trees into firewood. The police reviewed Carli's files and traced every movement they could on the guy who they believed held Carli. Stephanie told them all she could and Paul attempted to talk to John. He sat outside in silence just letting John know he was there. The house would be filled soon enough with family and friends, John needed some silent support for now.

Stephanie was inside talking with her parents on the phone and crying hysterically. They were talking about things they knew John wouldn't and couldn't hear much less handle right now. Suddenly the house got quiet and they all looked outside to John. A few officers ran outside so Steph followed. John stopped cutting the instant he felt the vibration in his pocket. "Carli?" He whispered as if that would help keep her contact a secret.

"Come get me, please." She was crying on the other end causing John to freak out. "I'm so scared."

"I love you, baby girl and I'm trying but you have to help me, can you see where you are?" John read from a sheet of paper an officer shoved in his hand blinking back the tears.

"I've only seen this room and there aren't any windows. When I got out of the car I felt gravel and heard a lot of animals, I think I'm in the woods somewhere." She tried the doorknob again but it was locked.

"Try to listen to everything around you, is there a tv?" He asked trying to stay calm for her.

"I have a tv." She replied listening at the door for signs they'd returned.

"Can you watch the local channels? Are you close to home?" He was anxious as hell.

"I don't know, they just brought…" She was cut off.

"They?" Now he was hysterical.

"There's him and four others, one is his brother." She replied trying the tv. The officer pointed at the paper again getting John to focus.

"Watch the tv for any clues as to where you are, the weather, the local news, listen to their conversations." Carli shook her head in response as she listened at the door.

"I want to come home, please John? Just come get me." Carli was completely panicked and feared for her and the baby. Her captors hadn't yet noticed she was pregnant, luckily nobody had touched her yet. "Please come get me." Her tears were like knives to John's heart.

"I'm coming baby, just help me figure out where you are. Stay calm and fight Carli. You know you can do this, don't let him take you." He tried to sound firm with her giving her encouragement. She knew what he meant by 'take'. It had a double meaning and she vowed to fight like hell for her and her baby.

"They're back, I love you…hurry." And with that she hung up. John threw the axe as far as he could and started moving the firewood to the house. Paul stopped him and made him go for a walk.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She pretended to sleep as she heard the men move around the structure. She heard him say they needed to leave, they were too close. They'd get on the road before the sun came up. _Shit! What do I do_? The door suddenly opened and she tried to control her breathing. The bed moved and someone was now sitting next to her back. She fought the desire to throw up as he stroked her hair and bent to her ear.

"Carolina, we're driving to our new home in the morning, I know you'll like it. I know how much you love the beach so I found us a nice home right on the water." He kissed her temple and she literally fought the bile rising and burning her throat. _I fucking hate the beach you asshole and you know that_. "Sleep my beautiful girl because when we get to our new home your duties as my wife will begin." He kissed her head again and left the room. _I want to kill him and I want my face to be the last thing he sees_. _Fuck! How can I tell John the plans_?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Vince and Linda brought Joey back to see John, he was having a very emotional time being without Carli and they thought seeing John would help him. He held his son and they went for a walk. All he could think to do was tell Joey his Mommy was at the store. He was still young enough to not comprehend time and he could tell him 42 times she was at the store and he'd never call him out on lying. Joey began to yawn and John knew it was bedtime. He took Joey in through the front door since the police had commandeered his kitchen and family room.

He hadn't heard from Carli in six hours and he hoped she was okay. He fought the bile that constantly threatened to spill out and the agony was excruciating. The house phone rang and everyone looked at him. He looked at the caller id and it was Carli's cell. "Baby girl?"

"John I'm close. I don't know where but they keep saying to eachother we're too close and we have to leave. They're talking about leaving here before the sun comes up. You have to come get me now. He says there's a house on the water and there's a beach and that's where we're going." She tried to whisper and knew her call was a risk.

"Listen to me. When you leave, call the house and leave your phone on, we can trace the signal and find you. Say anything to give us clues, anything you see, any time you stop." John was pacing and pulling at his hair.

Carli nodded. "I love you. Please find me; I know this isn't going to go well." She listened at the door and then heard Joey's voice in the background on the phone. The tears came rapidly and her heart was breaking. "Tell my boy I love him with everything I have." Carli hung up as she couldn't hear her son any longer. His little voice sounded so happy when he asked when she was coming back from the store. _Please God, I know we haven't been on speaking terms these last few years, but please, help me, help my son and my baby._

-------------------------------------------------------

The police found Carli's cell phone signal but couldn't narrow it down to the street. She was in this state in this town and they sent out another APB and officers on foot with dogs. If she left the state it would only get harder to find her.

Throughout the night John slept fitfully waiting for her call. On the other end of town Carli checked her cell battery. She had two bars left and hoped they'd get her before her phone died. No pun intended. She tried to sleep so she'd be strong for anything that would happen in the morning. This would be the hardest thing she'd ever do. She had to think of her unborn child's safety above anything, she would certainly sacrifice herself without second thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

Carli was roughly woken up and yanked from her cot. She had one minute to do anything she needed to in the bathroom, they had seen cops in the area and needed to leave now. While in the bathroom she called John as instructed and left the phone on. When they went outside she got her first glimpse of the cabin and the locale. "Where in the hell are we? You know I hate the woods." The guys ignored her as she continued. "I am not getting in that piece of shit 1977 Nova. It's baby shit green, it the same color as my son's poop after he eats peas." They all shot her a look but she kept talking. On the other end of the phone line they were frantically tracing the call. They put out an APB for an army green Nova and hoped there were officers remotely close. "Can we stop at a Circle K or 7-11 so I can eat? If I don't eat I get shaky and lightheaded. I'll probably throw up too from the motion of the car so it would be easier if I sat in front. That way if I need to throw up I can just lean out the window." The four guys in on the plans looked at Scott. He walked to Carli and spoke softly to her.

"We'll stop and get you something to eat when we get gas…" He tried to continue but she cut him off.

"We need to stop in the next 5 or 10 minutes, I'm not kidding about getting sick. Did you seriously have me in this nasty cabin? It's disgusting and could collapse at any moment. Looks like something out of a horror movie is there a lake in the back? I hear ducks." She was doing her best to aggravate the hell out of her captors although she needed to be careful so they don't gag her.

"Carli, enough, talking shut up. Yes there's a lake back there, yes there are ducks, shit." Scott was ready to gag her if she didn't stop rambling.

"Alright, sorry, I was just curious where we are. We were in the car for a long time so I was just wondering. You don't have to bite my head off." Carli began whining and faked a few tears.

"Carli, we drove in circles so it would seem like a long drive, we're about 10 miles from your house and this is the closest you'll ever be for the rest of your life." He said giving her a little too much information but she was pissing him off.

They all got in the car and drove in silence for awhile before stopping at a convenient store. She had turned off the phone to save the battery and once they were all getting out of the car she called her home again. "Thank god, a 7-11, they have good drinks here. You know, stopping right on the main road isn't a smart idea. Don't you think my husband's looking for me? Don't you think he's called the cops?" Carli was standing close to the guy behind the register who recognized her from the tv reports. She smiled at him and hoped he would call 911. "Hi, how are you?" She asked the teenager.

Her kidnappers were getting annoyed with Carli and walked away from her. She spoke to the kid behind the counter as she looked at the candy bar display in front of her. "Call 911 right now. Crouch down and call them. Tell them which store this is and what road is out there. Tell them Carli has been here." The kid looked at her nonchalantly and knocked something off the counter and bent to pick it up. When he was cleaning he did exactly as she asked. He also never hung up so they could trace his call.

She continued making small talk and they all went to the counter with their supplies. As they were walking out she turned to the kid, "Thank you." Only the two of them knew it meant more than the water and fruit bars. They guys stood around the car talking about the route they needed to take when an unmarked police car pulled up behind them at the gas pump. The cop got out and pretended to ogle Carli.

"Mornin, ma'am, you're out awful early. On vacation?" He asked knowing full well he found her.

"Hello, sir. We're on a road trip but their surprising me with our final destination." She added a schoolgirl giggle for good measure. "She put her hand out to shake his, "Hi, I'm Carli." She walked to his car.

"Nice to meet you…" He squeezed her hand tight. "I'm Jim." Carli saw inside and it confirmed what she thought. She saw the laptop and her picture on the front seat. Her captors called for her and she went back over.

"It was very nice to meet you Jim." She said waving. Jim hurriedly finished fueling so he could follow them. As he got in the car several other unmarked cars pulled in and blocked the Nova. Carli was thrown to the ground and all she heard was a lot of screaming. She was yanked up and a gun was put to her head. John. John was here and he would see her die; that was the last thing she ever wanted. She didn't want that image burned into his memories. One of the gunmen recognized John and aimed his weapons at him. John froze in his spot and locked eyes with his wife.

"No! No!" Carli screamed and struggled against Scott who was holding her and backing into the store. She put her chin to her chest, took a deep breath and threw her head back connecting with Scott's nose. He briefly let go as he screamed in pain, he still held one of her arms. Carli threw all her body weight into the punch hitting him in the nose a second time. Scott retaliated and punched Carli throwing her to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Scott screamed and kicked her in the stomach. If there weren't guns on John the officers would have opened fire on Scott. Carli's world became a blur as she felt the kicks to her tummy and all she heard was Scott yelling at her and John yelling at him. He pulled her up by the front of her shirt and punched her in the face. Through the tears and pain she saw Scott's gun on the ground. From somewhere deep inside she found strength, strength to stand and return the punches. She kicked him as hard as she could in the one place that would make him crumble instantly.

When Scott let go she spun around throwing herself down and grabbing his gun. Suddenly everyone was quiet as they watched Carli. She stood slowly and aimed for Scott. Her hand was shaking violently and tears were streaming down her face as Scott looked up at her. He slowly stood and began to laugh, "Do it Carli. You don't have the fucking guts to kill me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked over at John and the officers who looked at her shocked. One of the officers turned his back and soon the others followed. Now the only ones looking at Carli were John and the henchmen. She saw Scott out of the corner of her eye move toward her and she looked back to him. Her hand became steady and her eyes were venomous. One shot to his head and the rest of the magazine was emptied into his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen – What Now?

I Disclaim.

It was a year ago today when Carli left John. Left him with two kids. No warning, no goodbye, nothing. To say he was pissed would be a serious understatement. He had spent the past year pissed off at the world. He didn't understand why and had no way of asking. Hell, who would he ask, Carli? She was gone. What was he supposed to do with two kids when he traveled all the time? Hire a nanny? No, Carli hated the thought of a nanny. _Well Carli isn't here now is she?_

For the first time he contemplated ending his wrestling career. He was getting lots of Hollywood buzz and he could switch to movies, this would give him the chance to be with his two most treasured gifts. Joey was now four and his sister was a year old. John clung to her as if his life depended on it. If you asked anyone who knew them they'd say his life did depend on his daughter. She was his saving grace. She was a daily reminder of her mother. Amelia Jolie Cena was a tiny petite little girl and was an exact replica of her mother.

The three of them lay in the grass and John told them stories of his brief life with their mother. They loved hearing about her and often watched the videos she had made when Joey was born. John left the house exactly as she had it, it pained him to see her picture, but he wouldn't remove them no matter how much his heart bled. He needed to see her as did his children. He stood up and put them back in the car so he could have his own private moments with the love of his life.

For the first three months John was here everyday. Then he came once a week and started bringing Joey. Today was the first time he brought Amelia. Sure, it was her birthday and this was a sad thing to do, but Joey asked and John wanted to be here. He also wanted Amelia to know he didn't blame her for Carli leaving them. There was a big party planned for her first birthday, but he needed to be with Carli on this day, and he wanted his children to understand its not a sad day, but a celebration.

As he did every visit, John cried. He didn't scream anymore, didn't want to wage war on God, but he was still pissed. Pissed that Amelia would never know her Mother. Pissed that all he could give his beautiful baby girl were stories. Pissed that he was robbed of a life he thought would last until his last breath…not hers. He fought to keep her safe, fought to give her a life outside the hunt. He fought for nothing, because she was still gone.

"_John, its time." She said as she walked down the steps of their new home._

"_Time for what, baby girl?" He replied nonchalantly as he played his Madden 2007 with Mark._

"_Put down the fucking game, John." She replied as she doubled over with the next contraction._

"_Oh shit!" John jumped up and helped Carli to the couch. He called the doctor as his wife screamed in the background._

"_Baby now…no hospital…baby now…baby now…not at home, oh God!" Carli yelled at John who in turn yelled at the doctor. Mark called an ambulance and the doctor was on his way to the Cena home. John did as the doctor instructed and started a bath for Carli before carrying her up the steps. He placed her gently in the tub and climbed in with her. Mark grabbed towels and called John's parents and everyone he'd been instructed to call if he were there on D-Day. D-Day is what John so lovingly referred to as Delivery Day._

_Carli could feel something wrong, the baby was fine, but she knew her heart rate was way too high. She silently prayed to God in between contractions. "John. Listen to me. I love you."_

"_I love you too, baby girl." He said back not realizing what she was doing._

"_No, John, just listen. I love you. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. You add color to my world, you're the shining star, the guiding light and everything I'd ever wanted. You're a wonderful father and I know you'll be just as perfect with this baby." She started to cry as she felt her heart changing. She always wondered what this would be like, she wasn't afraid, but sad for her new child. She believed she could still see John and their family, but they couldn't see her. It was heartbreaking for her._

"_Carolina, that's enough talking like that. You're just having a baby that's all." John said trying to reassure her and fearing what she was saying. The doctor entered and with Mark's help they prepped for the baby. Carli looked at the doctor and he read everything her eyes were saying. The ambulance was five minutes away, he hoped Carli would hold on until someone could help her. Something in Carli's eyes told him nobody could help her, this was her time._

_She heard her daughter's first wails and even got to touch her. She kissed her daughter, named her and Carli began to fade from her family. John was so elated he had a daughter he hadn't realized Carli was leaving him. "John, let's get your wife out of the tub." The doctor saw the light dimming from Carli's eyes and helped John get her out. Paul and Stephanie walked in with John's parents and saw instantly what was happening._

_Carli reached up to touch her husband's face. "Kiss me. Let me have one last kiss, daddy." John looked at her and the reality of everything his wife had said hit him hard. He kissed her as tears poured down his face. He lay in their bed holding her and they both cried. He didn't beg her to stay, he knew she would if it were her choice. Carli shared her hopes and dreams with John, reminded him how to care for a baby, and how special a baby girl would be._

_Joey came in and Carli said she was just tired. Husband and wife, mother and son, father and daughter, the Cena family lay in the bed and were given privacy. Paul and Stephanie sat at the top of the steps and held eachother, John's parents spoke with the doctor and the three of them explained what was happening as the ambulance team arrived. Stephanie stopped them from entering and told them to leave the family, this was something that couldn't be saved._

_People say you know when you're dying. You just know. There was no bright light, no angels circling the room, only a calm. A peace crept into the room and despite his fears and pain, John felt Carli's peace. Something told Stephanie to go into the room. She entered and felt the calm. She took Joey and the new baby girl giving her to the technicians to examine. John and Carli looked into eachother's eyes and didn't need to say anything. He held his wife as tight as he could and tried to be brave. He showered her with kisses and I love you's and cuddled her as she left him. "I love you, John." She whispered and gave his hand a squeeze before closing her eyes._

_He sobbed and wailed as he felt Carli's last breath. He rocked her, still kissed her and told her how much he loved her. He would always love her. Those outside the bedroom knew when it had happened, John's heartbreak felt and heard throughout the house. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know a thing about girls and how to raise them. The only thing he knew without a doubt was Carli gave everything she had for that baby. Amelia would never doubt her Mother's love. Carli would always be talked about, her picture always prominent, her life shared and honored._

John got back in the car and put on Carli's favorite station. He couldn't fight the tears that kept falling and Joey watched his father's shoulders shake as he silently cried. "I love you, daddy." Joey said with so much emotion John got out of the car and climbed in the backseat. He sat between his kids as they listened to the radio.

you think I'd leave your side baby, you know me better than that  
you think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees, I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you want and if only you could see into me

oh when you're cold  
I'll be there  
hold you tight to me

when you're on the outside baby and you cant get in  
I will show you you're so much better than you know  
when you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again  
I will find you darling and I will bring you home

and if you want to cry, I am here to dry your eyes  
and in no time you'll be fine 

you think I'd leave your side baby, you know me better than that  
you think id leave you down when you're down on your knees, I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you want and if only you could see into me

oh when you're cold  
I'll be there  
hold you tight to me  
when you're low  
I'll be there   
by your side baby

_Song courtesy of Sade_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Epilogue

I Disclaim.

"It's been three years, baby girl. Joey started school this year as you know and Amelia is exactly like you." John laughed as he sat next to his wife. "She's three today and so beautiful. She decided she wants to be a rock star when she grows up. Last week she was a Princess. She figures she can be both which I told her she can." He wiped his eyes and sniffled. He couldn't fight the emotions and he let them pour out of him. He cried openly as if the wounds were fresh. "Oh Carli I miss you."

Carol Cena sat in her son's car with her grandchildren. She quit her job in West Newbury and moved to Tampa to help John. She came with him every month and helped him put himself back together. She thought after three years he'd be on the road to healing, but he was just as wrecked as the week she died. He still wore his wedding ring and when friends and family tried to set him up with others he reminded them he was married. It didn't matter to him where Carli was, she was still his wife. Nothing changes that. Nothing.

Carol was explicitly told, as were other people, John and Carli's vows were for eternity. They never said "until death do us part". He promised to love, honor and cherish her for all eternity. He would not and will not break that promise. It was obvious to everyone he wasn't anywhere near being ready to accept her death and move on. "Can you just give me a sign that you hear me? That all the times I've been here you know it? And all the times I talk to you on the road or at the house you can hear me? I need you to hear me, hear the kids." Despite it being in the mid-80s on this sunny day in Tampa, John's body shuddered as if he were cold, his flesh instantly produced goosebumps.

"I still have your clothes in our closet. Your stuff in the bathroom. I just can't bear to part with it. I let Amelia play with some of your clothes and shoes, I know that's what you would do. God, Carli I hope I'm doing this right." His chin quivered and his voice cracked yet again. "It hurts, baby. It hurts and I'm scared it will always feel like this. I wait for you to walk in the door everyday. I call your cell phone to hear your voice. And don't roll your eyes because I still pay that bill just so I can hear you." He wiped at his tears and took a deep breath.

"Everyone says I need to move on. You need a woman in your life, John. Those kids need a mother, John." HE paused and wondered what Carli would do if the situation were reversed. "They have a mother. You're their mother. You're my wife." His emotions grabbed him again and he cried. "Please help me, baby girl. Please help me I know its not good for the kids to see me like this all the time and it only upsets Amelia." He tried to compose himself and gather strength.

"Everything reminds me of you. No matter where I am there's always something." A butterfly landed on the granite next to John and he glanced over. He could have sworn they were looking at eachother. "I love you so much." His words were choked out of him as he was hit by more sobs. "Help me, Carli. I can't be in this much pain forever, I won't make it." He watched the butterfly take flight and go straight to the car landing on the window by the kids. Both Joey and Amelia sat there looking at the butterfly. John stood and he and his children watched the butterfly as it flew straight up into the sky. "I can't let go, baby girl. I just can't." He said as he absorbed the meaning of the butterfly.

He sat in the driver seat and stared out the window. How could he learn from this if he clung to it with everything he had? How could his children learn to let their mother go if he couldn't? Wouldn't. He knew it was time, had been time, but his heart fought him. He was still broken and everything was still raw. He turned and looked at his babies. He was amazed at how much Amelia looked like Carli, it was astonishing. Was she his key to letting go? He would always have his son and his daughter, every day reminders of his wife. _I can at least try, right?_ Amelia shook her head as if she read his thoughts. Her tiny hand reached for his and she smiled to him. Tears formed in his eyes and he felt his heart swell with love for his daughter.

"I love you, daddy." She said so seriously. "Kiss, daddy." John reached for her and pulled her to his lap. It was almost as if the tiny three year old was comforting her father. She held her daddy tight and kissed him.

"You've always got us, dad." Joey said as he leaned to his dad and hugged him too. He cried again, but this time felt better.

"Look." Carol said and they saw the same butterfly on the windshield.

"Hi, mommy." Amelia whispered and reached out her little hand to touch the glass.

He lay in bed that night thinking of the usual. Why had everything taken such a drastic turn three years ago. The rain was comforting, the thunder didn't bother him. His kids lay next to him and he smiled as he stroked their heads. He had music playing and he listened to the song.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder, I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older, I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed

You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof, My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder, I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older, I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

As silly as it sounds, John and Carli would sing the song to eachother as loud as they could and laugh at the end. HE missed doing the little things. Missed her laugh that always made him laugh, all her smiles, the way her hair felt in his hands, the way she looked as she slept. Most of all he'd never forget the way she looked when she passed. She smiled slightly and her eyes were closed. He could still feel her against him and wondered if she still felt the same. "I love you, baby girl and I always will." He whispered and looked at the picture on his nightstand. Carli was pregnant with Amelia and asleep on this very bed holding Joey as they napped.

He switched out the light and turned off the music. Tomorrow was a new day, a fresh day and he'd do his best to push on through.


End file.
